


Montreuil

by LadySybille



Series: JAVERT APRES LA SEINE... [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Investigations, Love, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Post-Seine, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySybille/pseuds/LadySybille
Summary: Et le voyage arrive à destination. Nous retrouvons Monsieur Madeleine et l'inspecteur Javert de retour à Montreuil-sur-Mer. Voyons ce qui se passe...quinze ans après...
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Series: JAVERT APRES LA SEINE... [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150364
Comments: 63
Kudos: 41





	1. SCÈNE I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groucha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groucha/gifts), [Lost_in_DK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_DK/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On se réveille après une nuit d'amour. Tout est différent et cependant rien n'a changé.

Le matin fut étrange. A la fois identique à celui de la veille et en même temps...un air nouveau flottait dans l’atmosphère. Comme si un cap avait été franchi sans espoir de retour. Javert se réveilla, il était couché contre Valjean, le nez dans ses cheveux. Il était tôt.

Un instant perdu dans le calme avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle journée.

Et Javert sut qu’il aimait Jean Valjean dés cet instant. Ce n’était pas qu’un simple désir charnel. Il le sut à la vision de leurs mains restées soudées. Toute la nuit.

Quelque part, il en fut soulagé. L’amour ne pouvait pas être qu’une simple dépravation. Non, par Dieu miséricordieux !

Le policier embrassa les doigts de son compagnon, un par un puis lâcha lentement la main. Valjean était plus âgé que lui, il avait besoin de plus de repos. Et cependant, c’était ce vieillard qui l’avait dominé dans la ruelle.

Cela fit sourire le divisionnaire de police.

Javert se sentait vivant, amoureux, aimant...heureux…

Mais il laissa en paix le vieux forçat et préféra se préparer. Javert se leva doucement, il remit sa chemise de nuit et enfila ses bottes puis son manteau. Il voulait absolument de l’eau chaude. Il quitta la chambre et chercha une servante ou l’aubergiste.

Il trouva une domestique occupée avec une chambre et un balai et de son air le plus autoritaire, il réclama de l’eau chaude. Tout de suite !

La fille, apeurée, courut s’en charger et Javert en ressentit une petite pointe de fierté. Il restait un homme impressionnant malgré les années ! Il retourna dans la chambre et attendit avec impatience. La fille, Dieu merci, fut rapide.

Javert avait ouvert les rideaux, les volets pour chasser l’odeur de la nuit. L’odeur de sexe. Et il observait d’un air chagrin la neige tomber à gros flocons.

Encore un retard de diligence en perspective ! Il restait encore deux jours de voyage au moins à ce rythme-là. Voire un demi-tour ! Alors que la distance entre Paris et Montreuil pouvait être parcourue en une journée avec un bon attelage !

L’eau chaude apportée, Javert retira son manteau et sa chemise de nuit, frissonnant dans le froid hivernal, puis entreprit de se laver.

Le policier était un homme propre, à l’hygiène irréprochable. Valjean se réveilla à son tour pour voir Javert en pantalon, torse nu, en train de se raser méticuleusement, concentré sur un petit miroir accroché sur un mur.

« Bonjour François, lança une voix ensommeillée.

\- Bonjour Jean, » réussit à articuler Javert en passant la lame du rasoir sur sa joue sans se couper.

Le forçat se leva et vint le rejoindre. L’eau était chaude, encore, mais les deux hommes n’étaient pas assez intimes pour pouvoir se laver l’un à côté de l’autre.

Javert le comprit et se dépêcha de finir de se raser pour laisser la place. Et il se coupa dans la précipitation, poussant un petit cri de surprise, attirant de ce fait Valjean.

Une fois de plus, les doigts doux et tendres se posèrent sur sa peau, le faisant haleter malgré lui, les yeux bleus d’azur se posèrent sur sa joue avec inquiétude, examinant la petite coupure. Valjean s’empara du rasoir et murmura :

« Permets-moi ! »

Javert hocha la tête lentement et s’assit sur une chaise. Il avait presque terminé de toute façon. Valjean poursuivit le rasage, le regard concentré. Et Javert essaya de ne pas penser aux lèvres de Valjean, brillantes, tentatrices, juste au-dessus de lui. Lorsque le rasoir glissa sur sa gorge, alors que Valjean faisait doucement basculer sa tête en arrière, le policier en lui se crispa instinctivement, reculant sur sa chaise. Valjean fut surpris et Javert crut bon de se justifier.

« Une vieille habitude. Ne jamais laisser une arme tranchante s’approcher volontairement de ma gorge.

\- Surtout quand c’est un forçat évadé qui la manipule, c’est cela ?

\- Les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces. »

Valjean souriait, gentiment, avant de reprendre sa tâche. Bientôt Javert fut proprement rasé. Il termina ensuite de se vêtir et laissa Valjean seul pour se préparer. Sans l’avoir embrassé. Il ne voulait pas l’embarrasser. Javert ne se doutait pas à quel point Valjean l’aimait. Il pensait seulement que l’ancien forçat devait avoir honte de cette nuit et préférait être seul.

Pour une fois, le policier se trompait dans son raisonnement. Son départ attrista Valjean qui n’osa pas le retenir. Lui aussi n’avait pas du tout l’habitude d’être avec quelqu’un.

Dans la grande salle de l’auberge, le patron avait préparé le petit-déjeuner. Il savait, par la servante, que les passagers de la diligence étaient debout et d’autres clients de l’auberge l’étaient aussi. Dont les époux Bonnaffe.

Javert fut accueilli par un tonitruant _« Bonjour monsieur le divisionnaire »_, suivi de tout un discours sur le froid glacial avant la conclusion attendue :

« Le cocher prépare la voiture. Vous pourrez partir dés que vous serez prêts.

\- La route ?

\- Pas trop mauvaise, mais cette neige n’arrange rien. Plus vous partirez tôt, mieux cela vaudra pour vous. Sinon vous n’arriverez pas aujourd’hui. »

Ce discours plut à Javert qui prit une tasse de café noir, fort et brûlant, avec une tranche de pain et du fromage. Ce qui lui rappela le panier-repas de la veille. Il en commanda un à l’aubergiste qui envoya sa servante le préparer. Il en profita aussi pour régler la note.

Valjean arriva à ce moment-là, le visage fatigué. La nuit fut courte. Il imita Javert et les deux hommes se turent pour manger et boire.

Les époux Bonnaffe débarquèrent à leur tour dans la grande salle mais les sourires avaient disparu. Ils en avaient soupé de ce voyage sans fin.

Bientôt, on put quitter l’auberge, les malles fermées et la diligence les emporta bientôt. Encore une longue journée de voyage. Mais les deux hommes furent seuls après un dernier relais aux alentours de midi. Les époux Bonnaffe étaient attendus par le cocher de la mère de Madame. Ils partirent aussitôt que possible, laissant les deux hommes à eux-mêmes.

Le voyage se poursuivit, mais cette fois, Javert et Valjean étaient seuls à bord.

Le policier se pencha sur Valjean et lui murmura à l’oreille :

« Et maintenant, serait-ce judicieux ?

\- Tu es impossible François !

\- Je sais. »

Et Javert embrassa Valjean, avec passion et fougue. Ce n’était plus la douceur de la veille mais une faim à satisfaire. Le baiser laissa les deux hommes essoufflés.

« Dieu, je voudrais te faire l’amour, là, maintenant, Jean.

\- Ce soir, si tu veux toujours de moi.

\- Embrasse-moi pour dire de telles stupidités !

\- A vos ordres inspecteur ! »

Valjean embrassa Javert. C’était encore neuf pour Valjean d’embrasser un homme. Il n’avait jamais embrassé d’homme jusqu’à ce baiser volé à l’hôpital, lorsqu’il s’est rendu compte de la profondeur de ses sentiments pour le policier.

Trois semaines à se morfondre de lui, puis un simple entrefilet dans un journal où l’arrestation des cambrioleurs était relatée, ainsi que l’acte de bravoure du divisionnaire. Et sa blessure au couteau.

La peur qui le saisit à l’idée de ne plus revoir l’inspecteur Javert fut atroce. Valjean avait quitté précipitamment la maison de Cosette pour foncer à l’hôpital sans penser aux conséquences pour lui. M. Fauchelevent, M. Madeleine, M. Valjean, l’ancien forçat… Mais son cœur avait parlé pour lui et il n’avait jamais été quelqu’un de raisonnable.

Le baiser s’intensifia à nouveau, devenant plus profond, plus sensuel. Javert était en train de transmettre sa fièvre à son compagnon qui se laissa repousser dans un coin de la voiture. Leurs mains caressaient, défaisaient des boutons, glissaient sous des chemises, dans des pantalons.

Ils devaient taire leurs gémissements alors que les caresses devenaient plus précises, plus charnelles.

« Il ne faut pas, murmura Valjean, d’une voix incertaine.

\- Oui, l’article 330 du Code Pénal. Je sais.

\- Que dit cet article ?, demanda l’ancien maire de Montreuil, reprenant pied, peu à peu.

\- Il interdit l’exhibition d’actes sexuels. »

Valjean se mit à rire, tandis que Javert mordillait son lobe d’oreille, le faisant à nouveau gémir. Dériver.

Les cahots étaient terribles, il était difficile de bien se toucher et il fallait faire attention à ne pas se blesser. Et soudain, la diligence bascula violemment. Cela calma leurs ardeurs. Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent de leur mieux. Javert refit sa coiffure en réajustant son ruban. Et le véhicule s’arrêta. La porte s’ouvrit. Le cocher était livide, désolé et effrayé.

« Nous allons devoir réparer la diligence si nous voulons avancer messieurs. Une roue est brisée et un cheval est blessé.

\- Merde !, » fit simplement Javert.

Javert et Valjean descendirent. Ils étaient en pleine forêt, la piste avait disparu sous la couche de neige très épaisse. Manifestement, la diligence était trop lourde. En effet, un des chevaux était blessé et boitait.

« Que s’est-il passé ?, » demanda le policier sur un ton professionnel.

Il s’était repris, oublié l’amant passionné.

« Une mauvaise route, un trou profond, expliqua le cocher, agressif. J’ai des roues de rechange, mais il me faut de l’aide.

\- Fort bien, » répondit aussitôt Valjean, pour empêcher son compagnon de répondre à l’agressivité du cocher par une agressivité aussi forte.

Les trois hommes se débarrassèrent de leur manteau, leur veste et les chevaux furent détachés et attachés aux arbres des alentours. Les malles furent descendues du toit. Enfin, ils se chargèrent de soulever la lourde voiture.

Jean-le-Cric réapparut, ordonnant au cocher d’amener des pierres afin de caler peu à peu le véhicule. Et Javert aida Valjean à soulever le véhicule, serrant les dents et soufflant comme un bœuf. Valjean ne semblait même pas touché par l’effort.

Le cocher ramassa puis ramena des pierres, construisant un petit muret comme il pouvait sous la diligence, les entassant de son mieux jusqu’à ce que cela soit suffisant pour stabiliser la voiture et accéder à la roue.

Ceci fait, les trois hommes lâchèrent tout. Puis, voyant que la voiture tenait, ils se regardèrent, souriant, heureux et fiers de ce petit exploit.

Ils étaient perdus, au-milieu de nul part, avec une voiture endommagée, dans le froid et la neige, loin de toute civilisation. La forêt était épaisse et profonde.

Mais où étaient-ils ?

Sur la route d’Arras ?

Quel détour insensé le cocher avait-il fait ?

Javert proposa à boire et le panier-repas fut vidé. On en profita pour reprendre des forces. De toute façon, on n’arriverait pas ce soir. Il fallait se faire une raison.

Valjean resta ensuite à aider le cocher à remplacer la route. Jean-le-Cric faisait honneur à son surnom.

Des souvenirs de Toulon revenaient à Javert. Une cariatide, des paniers remplis de pierre, un mât de bateau… Puis Javert, se rappelant en effet de ses années à Toulon, jeune adjudant, préféra se charger du cheval blessé.

A Toulon, Javert avait le droit de se charger des chevaux, il avait même appris à monter. Le cheval blessé ne devait pas poser trop de problème au garde-chiourme.

La pauvre bête s’était écorchée sur une pierre au-moment où la roue était tombée dans le trou. Il avait du chuter et s’était relevé non sans s’être blessé. Mais rien de brisé, Dieu merci !

Javert se précipita sur sa malle et en sortit une chemise. Il la déchira sans songer au prix de la matière. Coûteuse. Puis, il s’occupa de l’animal. Javert caressait le cheval, l’apaisant par des mots doux, des paroles qu’il murmurait sans réfléchir. Il prit la bouteille en grès remplie d’eau pour laver la plaie. Le cheval renâcla mais laissa le policier faire.

Bientôt, un bandage rudimentaire entourait la blessure et Javert faisait marcher le cheval. Soulagé de le voir se déplacer sans boiter plus que cela. Mais il allait falloir l’attacher à l’arrière de la diligence pour le reposer.

Ceci fait, Javert retourna vers ses compagnons et vit Valjean le regarder en souriant. Le vieux forçat se tenait, les bras croisés, près d’un arbre. Javert se troubla et baissa les yeux, encore !

Valjean adorait ces moments inhabituels volés à l’inspecteur Javert, ces moments où il dévoilait involontairement sa douceur, sa gentillesse, son humanité. Comme avec le petit Maurice lors des distributions publiques.

Cela donnait envie à Valjean de le serrer dans ses bras, de l’embrasser, de le toucher.


	2. SCÈNE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que la fête commence ! On commence à reconnaître M. Madeleine ! Montreuil n'est pas loin !

Javert se décida et s’approcha de Valjean, laissant le cheval avec ses congénères.

« Et la roue ?

\- Encore quelques instants et nous repartirons.

\- Je vais marcher, » lança Javert.

Il avait froid, une fois de plus, et souhaitait se réchauffer un peu. Il partit récupérer son manteau et sa veste. Il se rhabilla prestement, imité en cela par l’ancien forçat. Le cocher avait presque fini, la roue était placée et il suffisait de la fixer. Puis la force de Jean-le-Cric allait permettre de faire basculer doucement la diligence.

Javert était toujours aussi impressionné par la puissance de 24601.

L’ancien garde-chiourme se mit à marcher dans la forêt, accompagné par l’ancien forçat. Il y avait moins de neige sous les arbres. Plus loin, plus profond, plus obscur. Javert glissa ses mains dans les larges poches de son manteau, il retrouva ses gants noirs et les enfila vivement. Mais le cuir, solide et épais, ne réchauffait pas autant que souhaité.

La neige tombait, il faisait si froid. Des souvenirs de patrouille sous la neige revenaient à Javert. La Seine était gelée durant l’hiver 1829-1830...

« Et à Montreuil ?, demanda tout à coup Valjean, réveillant Javert et le forçant à revenir au temps présent.

\- Une visite au commissariat de Montreuil pour me faire connaître et lire le dossier concernant l’affaire Fantine. Puis l’hôpital et les sœurs de charité. J’ai plus d’espoir en elles. Peut-être Fantine a-t-elle parlé ?

\- Et si personne ne sait rien ?

\- La piste est trop froide pour être suivie. Montfermeil est une étape à vérifier, mais les Thénardier ne sont plus. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que Fantine leur aurait dit quelque chose. Par acquis de conscience, si je n’ai rien à Montreuil, j’irai faire un tour là-bas.

\- Un bon policier ne néglige aucune piste, n’est-ce-pas ?

\- Le couvent du Petit Picpus ! Jamais je n’aurai imaginé que ces saintes femmes vous auraient accueilli dans leur enceinte consacrée ! Un mois à vérifier, surveiller, enquêter. Pour rien ! Et pourtant... »

Valjean fut surpris par cette attaque soudaine. Javert parlait sur un ton rogue, qui rappelait l’inspecteur Javert, une colère, vieille, montait en lui. Jean-le-Cric ! Tout à coup, le policier saisit Valjean par le bras. Une poigne de fer.

« Pourtant, je vous tenais ! Je vous ai suivi cette nuit-là ! Si j’avais été moins orgueilleux, moins sûr de moi, je vous arrêtais !

\- Et Cosette ?

\- Je n’y ai pas songé un seul instant.

\- La loi implacable ! Dieu merci vous ne m’avez pas arrêté et vous avez commis des erreurs. Inexcusables pour un policier émérite. »

Valjean se piquait au jeu. Sa voix répondait sèchement à celle de Javert. La main du policier était remontée sur l’épaule, serrant l’os à le broyer.

« Je sais ! J’ai été mis à l’épreuve pendant des mois après cela ! Un nouveau venu à Paris qui se laisse tromper aussi facilement. Je n’ai pas osé lever les yeux sur mon chef durant des semaines. Un lampadaire, une réunion avec mes officiers alors que vous étiez présent, que vous pouviez me voir. Cette filature, stupide !

\- Et vous ! Votre silhouette est aisément reconnaissable, inspecteur Javert !

\- Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile et je vous ai raté. Lamentablement. »

La voix avait baissé, la colère refluait et autre chose perçait à présent derrière les mots. La voix devenait soyeuse. La main remonta jusqu’à la joue de Valjean et se perdit dans une caresse, la barbe, les cheveux.

Javert se pencha et embrassa Valjean, là, contre un arbre, dans le silence de la forêt, perdue dans la neige.

« J’ai été lamentable, souffla le policier.

\- Vous étiez effrayant. Si sûr de vous. J’étais perdu.

\- Vous m’avez échappé. J’ai mis des années à comprendre comment, M. Fauchelevent.

\- Je vous craignais. Je vous admirais. »

Le baiser s’intensifiait. Les deux hommes sentaient monter à nouveau le désir. Ils se comportaient comme deux jeunes mariés, qui ne rêvaient que d’embrasser, d’aimer l’autre, à en perdre haleine. Faire l’amour, encore. Et encore.

« Un bon policier ne néglige aucune piste, c’est vrai. Je ne suis pas un bon policier puisque je n’ai jamais réussi à te capturer.

\- Aujourd’hui, c’est fait. Tu me tiens, si fort, entre tes bras.

\- Et je te jure que que je ne te lâcherai plus, Jean Valjean. »

Le cocher les rappela, ils pouvaient revenir. La roue était fixée, il fallait redescendre la diligence. Un jeu d’enfant pour Jean-le-Cric. Javert prit le bras de Valjean, sa canne plombée de l’autre et ils retournèrent vers la voiture.

Remettre la diligence sur ses quatre routes fut l’affaire d’un instant en effet. La force de l’homme si âgé impressionna le cocher. Javert commençait à en avoir l’habitude.

On reprit la route en silence.

Aucun nouvel incident ne retarda encore le voyage. Mais il se fit au pas, d’une lenteur exaspérante. Quatre jours de voyage pour un parcours qui n’en demandait qu’un, au maximum deux !

Les hommes se turent dans la diligence et s’endormirent, bercés par le roulement de la voiture, non sans s’être encore embrassés à en perdre le souffle.

Puis soudain, la route fut empierrée. Javert se réveilla le premier, décidément, cela devenait une habitude. Et il put enfin réfléchir posément.

Valjean était endormi contre lui, le visage tourné vers son cou, un souffle chaud qui le rendait étrange. Protecteur. Javert eut furieusement envie d’envelopper Valjean de son bras et de le surveiller, le garder au chaud contre lui.

Qu’allait-il faire maintenant ? Avec Valjean ? Il était hors de question qu’il encombre sa vie. Il fallait discuter, comme deux adultes responsables. Et ce n’était pas Antoine, un jeune homme désespérément amoureux de lui et désespérément seul dans la vie. C’était Jean Valjean, nouvellement gracié, avec une famille aimante et un petit-fils qu’il adorait déjà.

Javert ne se faisait pas d’illusions, il devait régler ses dettes et trouver comment réparer ce gâchis. Ce voyage avec Valjean était une erreur.

Ces sentiments qu’il sentait monter en lui, ce violent désir, étaient des erreurs. Il devait redevenir l’implacable inspecteur Javert. Dur et austère. Dans l’intérêt de Jean Valjean.

Javert avait le don de se poser des questions difficiles et d’échafauder la pire solution qui soit. Pessimiste. La vérité toute simple lui échappait lorsqu’il s’agissait de lui. De Valjean.

Aveugle qu'il était.

On arriva dans l’après-midi à une auberge servant de relais. Le cocher devait s’y arrêter, sachant qu’un voyageur l’y attendait. L’arrêt fut, une fois de plus, succinct. On mangea en retard, sur le pouce, on vérifia la solidité de la réparation, on changea les chevaux.

Et un nouveau passager monta à bord, au dernier moment. Le cocher s’impatientait.

« Veuillez me pardonner, messieurs, cette diligence était tellement en retard que je ne pensais pas qu’elle arriverait un jour. Je me promenais dans la... »

L’homme s’était assis et avait levé les yeux sur ses compagnons de route. Il était devenu blême en les regardant. 

« Ville, » réussit-il à articuler.

Et Javert se dit que la fête commençait. Valjean souriait avec sérénité, le sourire bienveillant de M. Madeleine. L’homme les avait reconnus, tous les deux.

« M. Madeleine ! Enfin, monsieur...je ne sais plus votre nom…

\- M. Valjean. Jean Valjean. »

Valjean se pencha en avant, accentuant le sourire mais il n’osa pas tendre la main._ Sage décision_, pensa Javert.

« Vous allez à Montreuil ?, demanda l’homme, abasourdi.

\- Oui, en effet, répondit Valjean.

\- Mais vous êtes...libre ? »

Le regard se posa sur Javert, terrifié par l’ancien chef de la police de Montreuil-sur-Mer. Javert s’énerva et rétorqua sèchement :

« Ne posez pas de questions stupides, M. Brilliet. Il est évident que M. Valjean est libre, sinon croyez-vous que je serais simplement assis à ses côtés ?

\- Non, bien sûr, inspecteur, » balbutia le pauvre homme.

Valjean leva les mains dans un geste apaisant et pour montrer clairement l’absence de menottes à ses poignets.

« Du calme Javert, vous affolez notre compagnon.

\- Ainsi, vous revenez à Montreuil ? »

M. Brilliet ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. M. Madeleine...enfin le forçat Jean Valjean avait été arrêté et envoyé aux galères il y avait des années et la nouvelle de sa mort était parue dans le journal. Quant à l’inspecteur Javert, il avait été muté à Paris.

Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien rapprocher ces deux hommes qui étaient aussi antagonistes ?

« Nous avons une affaire à régler à Montreuil, expliqua gentiment Valjean.

\- Comme rouvrir votre usine ? »

Cela surprit les deux hommes et Valjean reprit aussitôt, peiné :

« Pourquoi ? L’usine a été fermée ?

\- A peine six mois après votre arrestation, monsieur le maire. Les membres du conseil municipal ont fait fermer votre usine. Tout le monde a perdu son travail ou de l’argent dans cette affaire. Tout ça à cause de ce maudit Ja... »

L’homme redevint livide mais Javert balaya l’insulte d’un geste anodin. Il en avait vu et entendu de pire. Mais la réaction de Valjean le décontenança. Le maire défendit son chef de la police avec fermeté.

« L’inspecteur Javert n’a fait que son travail. J’étais en effet un forçat en rupture de ban. Et qu’il fallait arrêter pour usurpation d’identité.

\- Dites, M. Madeleine...Valjean… Qu’est-ce-que vous avez fait pour être condamné au bagne ?

\- J’ai volé du pain pour nourrir ma famille mourant de faim.

\- Et on vous a condamné au bagne pour cela ?, fit M. Brilliet, horrifié.

\- M. Valjean a tenté plusieurs fois de s’évader, ce qui lui a coûté l’emprisonnement au bagne de Toulon. Et il avait à son actif des plaintes pour braconnage, rectifia Javert, de sa voix implacable.

\- Vous trouvez que ce fut juste ?, » rétorqua M. Brilliet.

Javert n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on l’interroge ainsi sur la loi, la justice… Il y a plus d’un an, la réponse était simple, droite et sans questionnement possible. Aujourd’hui, rien n’était plus simple, droit et il se questionnait sans cesse.

« Le délit de vol aurait du bénéficier de circonstances atténuantes. Cinq ans de prison étaient excessifs. Quant au braconnage...quel jeune ne braconne pas ? »

Ce fut avoué d’une voix troublée, beaucoup moins dure et implacable. Il en avait fait du chemin, Javert, avant de réussir à convenir que la loi pouvait faire des erreurs. Valjean, touché d’entendre ces mots de son gardien, posa une main sur le bras du policier et le serra.

La conversation dura les quelques heures de l’après-midi. M. Brilliet apprit aux deux hommes les changements survenus dans la ville. La pauvreté, le chômage, la criminalité, la fuite des jeunes vers d’autres villes pour le travail.

Montreuil était une ville morte, sinistrée.

Valjean regretta un instant d’avoir été à Arras, d’avoir cédé à Monseigneur Myriel et d’avoir sauvé Champmathieu...mais cela ne dura qu’un instant. Il savait qu’il avait fait ce qu’il fallait. Même s’il avait espéré que son usine continuerait malgré tout, malgré son identité. Un espoir vain.

Javert n’avait rien vu de tout cela. Il avait été nommé à Paris dés que la lettre l’appelant à l’ordre pour l’arrestation de M. Madeleine-Valjean était arrivée. M. Chabouillet, fier du flair de son protégé, l’avait fait venir définitivement à Paris et Javert s’était révélé un homme de valeur. Un élément indispensable dans la préfecture de Paris. En fait, il avait abandonné son poste de chef de la police de Montreuil sans aucun remord, ni aucune arrière-pensée. Tout à la poursuite de Jean Valjean.

La nuit tomba si tôt, la neige recouvrait la campagne, les chevaux souffraient du froid. Il fallut se résigner et s’arrêter au premier relais possible. On dut se résigner à perdre encore une nuit !

M. Brilliet proposa à ses compagnons de voyage de dîner avec lui. Ils acceptèrent. Javert, devant l’attitude amicale de M. Brilliet, se dit que Jean Valjean allait peut-être être bien accepté par la population de Montreuil-sur-Mer, ses anciens administrés. Quant à lui, il n’avait jamais été apprécié. Un gitan devenu policier !

Cela restait une habitude de connaître la haine et le mépris.

L’aubergiste déplora le manque de chambre, comme toujours, et, alors que Javert allait une fois de plus annoncer le partage, M. Brilliet s’avança pour proposer la sienne.

Il était fier de partager sa chambre, et son lit, pour une nuit avec l’ancien maire de Montreuil. Tout forçat évadé qu’il soit c’était un homme bon et charitable. Javert ne dit rien et salua la performance d’acteur de Valjean.

Un instant dérouté, le maire accepta avec joie la proposition. Javert capta le regard soulagé de M. Brilliet posé sur lui. Il était heureux d’avoir sauvé monsieur le maire en lui permettant de ne pas dormir en compagnie de l’infâme Javert.

Javert salua à la ronde et partit précipitamment se coucher. S’il était resté, il aurait cassé la gueule de M. Brilliet. _Jaloux Javert ?_


	3. SCÈNE III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un tourbillon de pensées ! L'inspecteur Javert n'a pas l'habitude du désir. Il va devoir apprendre !

La chambre était petite et vétuste. La malle du divisionnaire était là, mais Javert n’avait pas sommeil. Il songeait à Valjean et se rongeait les sangs. Le besoin de sa présence se faisait douloureux.

Non, il n’avait pas été ainsi avec Antoine. Il n’avait pas aimé Antoine. Juste désiré. Il se devait de le convenir. Quel pitoyable amant il avait fait !

Javert resta un moment à tourner dans la pièce puis il se décida et quitta l’auberge, prenant une clé à la réception.

Il n’était que neuf heures du soir, la nuit était de cette jolie couleur violette, annonciatrice de neige. L’air sentait les fumées des cheminées. Il faisait doux. Javert partit marcher dans la ville, comme un policier faisant une ronde, l’œil inquisiteur, les oreilles aux aguets, les sens en alerte. Il ne savait même pas dans quelle ville il se trouvait, tellement il était accaparé par Valjean, indifférent au reste du monde.

Et cela dura longtemps. Il s’arrêta un instant, près d’une église, à la silhouette imposante. Il souffla et observa la place, vide, devant lui. La neige se mit à tomber. Un instant magique...si son cœur n’avait pas été si douloureux.

Javert resta là, dans l’ombre, à attendre la fatigue avant de se remettre à marcher. Une heure. Deux heures. Il déambulait près d’une rivière, sur un chemin de halage, il sortit sa lampe-sourde pour éclairer son chemin. Dans les rues, il avançait sans lumière…

Lorsque minuit retentit, il se décida à rentrer à l’hôtel. Il se sentait correctement épuisé et savait qu’il allait pouvoir dormir quelques heures. Enfin. Et puis, il s’était assez ridiculisé pour une nuit.

Alors qu’il passait devant une ruelle, une voix retentit, menaçante :

« Alors le bourgeois ? On est perdu ? »

Javert ne répondit pas, il glissa la main dans sa poche de manteau et en sortit un pistolet. Déjà prêt à l’usage. Le bruit du chien qu’on arme était facilement identifiable.

« Tout doux, le gonze ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais dans les rues à cette heure ? Cela fait plusieurs fois que je te vois passer.

\- Montre-toi !, » gronda Javert.

Un homme apparut, une lampe-sourde dans une main et un uniforme de police bien visible. Javert soupira et rangea le pistolet, puis il prit son insigne de police et la tendit à l’officier. Une ombre bougeait à proximité. Ils étaient deux à patrouiller dans la ville.

Le policier augmenta la puissance de sa lampe et éclaira un bref instant la scène d’une lumière dorée. Il y avait deux policiers face à lui, en effet, Javert se fustigea de ne pas les avoir repérés. Mais il était tellement occupé avec ses pensées qu’il ne voyait rien au-dehors. L’insigne fut examinée et rendue à son propriétaire. La voix retentit à nouveau mais la menace avait disparu, laissant la place à un respect de subalterne. Et à la surprise.

« Monsieur le divisionnaire. Avez-vous besoin d’aide ?

\- Il n’y a rien que vous ne puissiez faire pour moi, sergent. A moins que vous ne connaissiez un remède contre l’insomnie ?

\- Navré, monsieur. Voulez-vous que nous vous raccompagnons à votre auberge ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

\- Vos trois heures de marche ont du vous fatiguer ?

\- A peine. Bonne nuit, messieurs. »

Il y eut des hochements de tête et la lampe-sourde fut refermée.

Javert reprit son chemin jusqu’à l’auberge. Il ouvrit la porte, la referma, remit la clé sur le comptoir et retrouva sa chambre.

Tous ces gestes furent accomplis sans y penser, comme un automate. Dans une pénombre presque totale.

Mais l’inspecteur Javert était connu pour ses yeux de chat, son regard de lynx… Ce fut un soulagement de s’étendre et de dormir quelques heures.

Le matin le trouva debout à l’aube, il avait déjà commandé l’eau chaude et s’était préparé. Il avait longtemps hésité puis avait opté pour l’uniforme. Il ne voulait pas se changer en policier une fois arrivé à Montreuil. Il souhaitait que tous sachent, immédiatement qu’il était de retour. L’idée était de protéger ainsi le plus longtemps possible Jean Valjean. Qu’on insulte l’inspecteur Javert, c’était dans l’ordre des choses, mais il ne tolérerait pas qu’on s’en prenne à Valjean devant lui. Il apparut dans la salle ainsi vêtu et apprécia à sa juste valeur le silence profond que son arrivée jeta sur les conversations.

M. Brilliet était déjà là, avec Jean Valjean. Il était de nouveau livide de peur. Javert se demanda un instant s’il l’avait un jour arrêté pour l’impressionner autant. Mais il ne se souvenait pas.

Devant le regard fixe de son vis-à-vis, Valjean se retourna et vit l’inspecteur Javert, comme une apparition venue du passé. Malgré lui, il eut un frisson de peur dans le dos. Puis il se souvint que c’était le même homme qui l’avait embrassé et aimé avec autant de passion, de douceur et il eut un sourire rayonnant. Ce qui attira Javert vers eux, vers lui.

L’inspecteur Javert dans son uniforme de police correctement sanglé, le collier de cuir bien à sa place, la canne à la main, l’épée au côté, les bottes cirées à la perfection.

M. Madeleine se souvenait de son chef de la police, toujours impressionnant dans son uniforme, porté de façon impeccable. Même son claquement de bottes était parfait.

_L’inspecteur Javert…_

« Vous êtes en retard aujourd’hui, cher inspecteur.

\- La nuit a été courte.

\- Prenez du café, mon ami. »

Valjean servit Javert et celui-ci le remercia d’un bref hochement de tête. M. Brilliet quitta son immobilisme pour saluer l’inspecteur, assis à leurs côtés. Les conversations reprenaient doucement. On s’habituait à la présence de l’officier en uniforme.

« A quelle heure peut-on espérer arriver ?, demanda Javert, buvant son café brûlant.

\- Pas avant midi, je le crains. La neige est tombée à nouveau cette nuit, répondit M. Brilliet.

\- Je le sais, rétorqua sèchement Javert. J’étais dehors lorsqu’elle s’est mise à tomber.

\- Cette nuit ? Vous étiez dehors ?, lança Valjean, incrédule.

\- Insomnie. Veuillez m’excuser. »

Javert vida sa tasse d’un geste brusque et saisit un morceau de pain. Il ne supportait pas d’être en présence de Valjean sans pouvoir le toucher. Il le désirait trop pour rester aussi impassible que d’habitude. Et le trajet en diligence s’annonçait difficile avec un tiers en leur compagnie.

Javert retourna à sa chambre, l’eau n’était plus chaude maintenant. Javert ouvrit en grand la fenêtre pour faire rentrer l’air froid et il retira sa redingote, sa chemise puis plongea la tête dans l’eau froide. Cela eut le don de le calmer. Lentement, il se sécha et ferma la fenêtre, aspirant l’air à grandes goulées.

L’impassibilité, il devrait pouvoir face. Quel âge avait-il ? On frappa à la porte, il cria qu’on pouvait entrer.

Un homme torse nu ne devait pas trop choquer une servante d’auberge. Surtout un homme de son âge et de sa condition.

« Je vais quitter la chambre sous peu. Laissez-moi encore quelques instants ! »

Deux mains chaudes et douces se posèrent sur ses épaules pour les caresser.

« Tu m’as manqué, François. Mon bel inspecteur Javert.

\- Et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point toi-même tu m’as manqué Jean. »

Javert se retourna et saisit Valjean, le serrant dans ses bras et l’embrassant profondément. Sa nature violente et passionnée prit le dessus et Javert colla Valjean contre le mur, glissant une jambe entre celles de l’ancien forçat. Heureux de le sentir réagir à ses caresses, à ses baisers. Devenir dur sous ses soins.

Mais Valjean refusa de céder et lutta pour reprendre le dessus. Il bloqua Javert. Sa force prima encore sur celle de l’inspecteur. Valjean coinça ses mains d’une part et de l’autre part, il commença à caresser l’entrejambe durcie du policier.

Javert songea amèrement à Antoine, le bloquant ainsi.

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’y attarder. Le plaisir venait le saisir, un véritable brasier. Javert se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Seulement Valjean se calma tout à coup et libéra le divisionnaire de police.

Javert était magnifique, débauché ainsi, les cheveux lâchés et emmêlés par les caresses, les yeux étincelants de désir, les lèvres gonflées par les baisers. Valjean ne savait pas à quel point son état était identique à celui du policier, il affolait les sens de Javert.

« Il faut partir, souffla Valjean, la voix rauque. M. Brilliet nous attend.

\- Au diable M. Brilliet ! Au diable la diligence ! J’ai envie de toi, maintenant ! Jean !

\- Ce soir François ! »

Le ton était autoritaire, la voix de M. Madeleine, et cela fouetta l’inspecteur de police. Javert se reprit et se rhabilla rapidement. Puis il se chargea de sa malle et quitta la chambre, le visage fermé. Il entendit Valjean murmurer non loin de lui :

« Vous tremper la tête dans l’eau froide ?! Quelle idée !!

\- Un excellent moyen de calmer les ardeurs.

\- N’attrapez pas froid, inspecteur Javert, avec vos cheveux mouillés.

\- Aucun risque, je brûle de fièvre. Pour vous. »

Les derniers mots étaient un souffle qui fit rougir Valjean. Javert eut la charité de ne rien dire. Il monta dans la diligence, son long manteau bien fermé et ses mains gantées de noir. M. Brilliet était mal à l’aise.

Valjean rejoignit les deux hommes. Pour détendre l’atmosphère, Valjean relança la conversation sur Montreuil et M. Brilliet fut trop heureux de discuter à bâtons rompus.

Le divisionnaire préféra se taire, fermant les yeux et se laissant dériver vers le sommeil. L’inconscience. Ne pas penser à Jean Valjean. A Antoine.

Et il s’endormit…

La conversation se poursuivit entre les deux hommes, dans des murmures discrets puis lorsque la respiration de l’inspecteur fut régulière et profonde, M. Brilliet se détendit enfin.

« Il n’a pas changé l’inspecteur, osa-t-il dire, une fois certain que l’homme était profondément endormi.

\- Il a vieilli, opposa Valjean, attendri malgré lui.

\- C’est un homme terrible ! On parle encore de lui à Montreuil. Il n’est pourtant resté que quelques années à son poste. On ne le regrette pas, vous savez ?

\- C’est un bon policier.

\- Et vous, vous étiez un bon maire ! Notre maire, M. Poirier est une chiffe molle. Un brave gars mais il ne fait rien pour améliorer les choses à Montreuil. »

Valjean eut un sourire amusé, un peu triste.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de M. Poirier. Il s’agissait d’un notaire de la ville, assez riche. Une relation de M. Madeleine, un de ses conseillers municipaux. Quelqu’un qu’il appréciait beaucoup.

Le savoir maire lui faisait plaisir.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que représente la charge de maire, répondit gentiment M. Madeleine.

\- La vérité c’est que votre arrestation a brisé la ville. Voilà la vérité ! Javert aurait mieux fait de se faire tuer, plutôt que de vous arrêter.

\- Ne dites pas cela !, gronda M. Madeleine. L’inspecteur est un homme droit et intègre.

\- Ce que j’en dis, vous allez l’entendre souvent à Montreuil. Javert n’est pas apprécié. S’il ne se fait pas insulter ou agresser, il pourra s’estimer heureux. C’est un salopard ! »

Valjean frémit sous l’insulte. Il savait qu’un policier était rarement apprécié mais cette haine semblait exagérée.

« Pourquoi détestez-vous autant l’inspecteur ?

\- Il a arrêté mon fils pour un vol de pommes. A sept ans ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

\- Il ne vivait que pour le respect de la loi, sans songer aux conséquences de ses actes.

\- Mon fils pleurait et Javert lui faisait la morale. Sans se soucier de la terreur de mon garçon. C’est ma femme qui a été le chercher au commissariat. Elle a été vertement sermonnée.

\- A-t-il recommencé ?, demanda doucement Valjean.

\- Non, il est vrai. Il avait trop peur de Javert.

\- Alors l’inspecteur a atteint son objectif. »

Valjean sourit, gentiment et M. Brilliet lui rendit son sourire.

« Il n’empêche que Javert aurait pu lui faire la morale sans l’enfermer dans son bureau et jouer toute cette comédie. Un gamin de sept ans ! Il en a mouillé son lit pendant des mois. L’inspecteur était devenu son pire cauchemar.

\- L’inspecteur a été, et il est encore, le pire cauchemar de beaucoup.

\- De vous aussi ?

\- Il y a longtemps que l’inspecteur n’est plus mon pire cauchemar. Il est devenu mon ami.

\- Vous êtes courageux d’accepter l’amitié d’un tel homme.

\- Non, je suis chanceux. L’inspecteur est un homme bon mais il est implacable et intolérant. Envers tout le monde et surtout envers lui-même.

\- Si vous le dites, monsieur le maire. Personnellement, je n’aimerai pas me retrouver seul avec lui.

\- Rassurez-vous, M. Brilliet, je n’ai aucune envie de le faire, si vous ne m’en donnez pas une raison valable. »

La voix de Javert avait retenti, rauque et des yeux gris, perçants, brillèrent un instant de mille éclats.


	4. SCÈNE IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfin à Montreuil ! Monsieur le maire et le chef de la police sont de retour !

Le policier s’étira dans la diligence, essayant de refaire circuler le sang efficacement dans son immense corps. Il était vraiment trop grand pour les diligences.  
« Où sommes-nous ?, demanda Javert, en bâillant.  
\- La diligence avance bien, répondit Valjean. Nous devrions arriver à Montreuil cette fois.  
\- Bien, » répondit le divisionnaire.  
Javert tourna sa tête pour observer l’extérieur, la campagne glacée, la neige qui tombait doucement et il se perdit dans la contemplation.  
Les deux autres voyageurs reprirent leur bavardage. Cette fois, M. Brilliet interrogeait Valjean sur la vie à Paris et ce dernier répondait prudemment, ne dévoilant rien de personnel. Un vieux fond de défiance. Pas d’épouse, une fille. Ce fut tout ce que l’insupportable curieux put tirer de l’ancien forçat.  
Pour le faire taire, Valjean ouvrit le dernier panier-repas de ce voyage et offrit du vin et du fromage aux passagers. M. Brilliet accepta avec enthousiasme. On mangea, on but, on se détendait, on discutait.  
On but.   
On but encore.  
M. Brilliet avait bu un peu trop et se sentait plus hardi. Il avait assez harcelé l’ancien maire de Montreuil…  
M. Brilliet déconcerta le divisionnaire lorsqu’il osa l’interroger.  
« Et vous inspecteur ? Avez-vous laissé votre femme à Paris ?  
\- Je ne suis pas marié, M. Brilliet.  
\- Vous avez bien une maîtresse, alors ? »  
L’alcool déliait la langue de M. Brilliet, le rendant égrillard, agaçant Javert au plus haut point.  
« Cela ne vous concerne pas, M. Brilliet.  
\- Allons ! Vous avez bien une maîtresse. Je t’en ficherais mon billet ! Ou alors vous préférez les putes ?  
\- Suffit !, hurla Javert. Vous commencez à me fâcher avec vos questions ! »  
La colère de Javert avait réveillé M. Brilliet, qui s’excusa et baissa la tête. Valjean jeta un regard acéré à Javert mais celui-ci n’en eut cure.   
Après quelques tentatives maladroites la conversation reprit entre Valjean et M. Brilliet. Javert les ignora superbement, le regard ostensiblement fixé sur l’extérieur.  
Enfin, la diligence arriva à Montreuil-sur-Mer et s’arrêta devant l’auberge Aux remparts. La seule auberge digne de ce nom à Montreuil, vue l’état alarmant de la ville en pleine paupérisation.  
Il était midi, ils étaient à l’heure, ils étaient fatigués. Trois jours de retard !

A peine arrivés, M. Brilliet les salua et se prépara à les quitter. Mais Javert l’arrêta en l’attrapant par le bras. Il avait un visage fermé et M. Brilliet sentit la peur refluer en lui.  
Des souvenirs précis de la cruauté de l’ancien chef de la police lui revenaient en mémoire.  
Et il fut surpris.  
« M. Brilliet, je vous prie d’accepter mes excuses pour mon attitude. Je suis désolé.  
\- Vous voulez dire dans la diligence ? C’est vous qui devez accepter mes excuses, inspecteur. Vous poser des questions sur votre vie privée de cette façon si cavalière était inappropriée.  
\- Non, ma colère était légitime. Exagérée certes. Mais légitime. Non, je vous prie de m’excuser pour mon comportement envers votre fils. C’était cruel et inutile. Inacceptable. »  
Le visage de l’homme reflétait l’incompréhension la plus totale, puis un fin sourire adoucit les traits de M. Brilliet.  
« Vos excuses sont acceptées, monsieur l’inspecteur.  
\- Vous dire que je pensais bien faire ne pardonne pas mon attitude, mais c’est la vérité.  
\- Votre devoir, hein ? Au revoir, inspecteur. »  
M. Brilliet tendit la main à Javert, ce dernier hésita un instant puis accepta la poignée de main. Enfin M. Brilliet fit de même avec M. Madeleine avant de quitter la diligence.  
Javert sentit alors la main de Valjean se poser sur son épaule pour la serrer doucement.  
« Implacable Javert ! Marié à son devoir et à la Loi. Un jour, vous me raconterez ce qui vous a fait changer ainsi ?  
\- Si vous saviez Jean Valjean, si vous saviez…  
\- Un jour, vous m’avez dit que je vous avais fait dérailler. Je n’ai pas compris alors mais je crois que je commence à saisir le sens de vos propos.  
\- Un jour, je vous expliquerai tout. Je vous le promets. »  
Ils quittèrent la diligence.  
Ils se trouvaient sur la place principale de Montreuil, le jour du marché. La place était couverte de monde. On regardait par habitude et curiosité la diligence. On fut ébahi.  
L’apparition de l’inspecteur Javert sur la grande place de Montreuil eut l’effet attendu. C’était le jour du marché et tout le monde le reconnut. Sans s’en préoccuper plus que cela, il prit sa malle, descendue du toit par le cocher...et attendit avec appréhension...que Valjean le rejoigne.  
On fut encore plus ébahi. Un silence terrible tomba sur la population.  
M. Madeleine !  
M. Madeleine était revenu !  
Le forçat était de retour à Montreuil !

« Prêt pour entrer dans la fosse aux lions ?, sourit Valjean, sans montrer plus de peur que cela.  
\- Je suis armé et prêt à tout, répondit Javert.  
\- Alors, commençons par effrayer les gens de l’auberge. »  
Ce fut le cas. L’aubergiste accueillit les voyageurs avec un sourire qui se figea aussitôt.  
« Monsieur le maire ? Inspecteur Javert ?  
\- Monsieur Candotti, répondit Javert, impassible.  
\- Monsieur, » salua Valjean avec un sourire amical.  
Ce fut comme si M. Madeleine était de retour, bienveillant et conciliant, avec à ses côtés, austère et méfiant, l’inspecteur Javert.  
Cette fois, il fallut discuter un peu pour avoir deux chambres. Il ne s’agissait pas d’une étape mais d’un point de chute où ils resteraient plusieurs nuits. Javert comptait sur deux nuits au moins, afin de vérifier les rapports, trouver des pistes, rencontrer les prostituées susceptibles de se souvenir de Fantine, peut-être les criminels du port qui l’avaient côtoyée…   
Étudier attentivement les dossiers de la police.  
Enfin interroger ses anciens officiers toujours présents et enfin aller à l’hôpital et parler aux sœurs qui avaient pris en charge la malheureuse Fantine. Surtout Sœur Simplice. Beaucoup de travail à faire, du travail de policier.  
Bref, Valjean se taisait et laissait Javert insister pour les deux chambres, froidement, et obtenir gain de cause.  
En fait, l’auberge était presque vide. Il y avait des chambres à disposition, mais les deux hommes étaient indésirables. Quitte à perdre deux clients.  
On obtint gain de cause et on s’installa dans les chambres. Déballer quelques vêtements, déposer les habits sales sur le palier pour la blanchisserie.  
Une fois installés à l’hôtel, Javert laissa Valjean se préparer à déjeuner dans la salle principale de l’auberge. Comme l’ancien maire était surpris de le voir partir, Javert s’expliqua :  
« Maintenant, toute la ville sait notre arrivée. Il faut que j’aille immédiatement prévenir le poste de police des faits réels. Sinon, la population risque de diffuser des rumeurs malfaisantes. Restez là Valjean !  
\- Si vous le souhaitez. Nous nous retrouverons plus tard ?  
\- A ce soir, Valjean. »   
Et Javert partit sans manger, pressé par le temps. Il retrouva, à sa grande surprise, le chemin de sa patrouille habituelle, qui le mena au poste de police. Son poste de police ! Une patrouille vieille de quinze ans.  
Les passants qui le croisaient le dévisageaient, incrédules, et il entendait son nom prononcer dans son dos, avec stupeur, voire horreur.  
Il arriva enfin au poste de police et dés qu’il entra, il sut qu’il avait eu raison d’agir ainsi. Il était attendu. Tous les officiers étaient là et le chef de la police de Montreuil-sur-Mer également. Un de ses anciens inspecteurs, Magnier. Ce dernier s’approcha pour l’accueillir, sans sourire. Le front soucieux.  
« Inspecteur Javert ! Nous avons appris votre arrivée ce matin. Nous n’avons pas été prévenus de…  
\- Il ne s’agit ni d’une inspection de vos services, Magnier, ni d’un retour aux sources. Rassurez-vous ! »  
L’atmosphère s’allégea et les officiers reprirent leur travail. Javert tendit son insigne de divisionnaire au chef de la police qui l’examina avant de la rendre, une certaine admiration dans le regard. Dame ! Le divisionnaire de police de Paris, ce n’était pas rien. Javert sut alors ce qu’il devait faire, il retira son manteau malgré le froid, dévoilant l’uniforme de police dessous. Ils étaient collègues, ils étaient égaux.  
Magnier était rassuré, Javert ne venait pas le remplacer ou le sermonner, mais le chef de la police ne comprenait pas la raison de la venue de Javert.  
Conscient de l’attente du divisionnaire, patient, devant lui, Magnier le fit entrer dans son bureau. Son ancien bureau !  
Javert ouvrit les yeux, malgré lui, pour examiner les lieux. Son poste de police, son bureau… Rien n’avait vraiment changé en quinze ans. Par la force de l’habitude, Javert allait s’asseoir derrière le bureau, mais il se reprit au dernier moment, un sourire désolé aux lèvres. Magnier s’assit et offrit un siège à Javert, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué le manège de son ancien supérieur.  
« Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur le divisionnaire ? Nous avons appris que l’ancien maire de la ville était présent également. Il est arrivé par la diligence ce matin. Avec vous.  
\- En effet, M. Jean Valjean m’accompagne.  
\- Librement ?  
\- De son plein gré et librement. »  
Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard. Magnier était un bon policier. Javert s’en souvenait très bien. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Javert décida de lui accorder sa confiance. Du moins en partie.  
« M. Jean Valjean est un ancien forçat, rappela Javert, mais il bénéficie d’une grâce royale aujourd’hui.  
\- Peut-il prouver ce fait ? »  
Javert eut un sourire approbateur. Il se reconnaissait dans les propos de Magnier. Bon officier de police. Ironiquement.  
« Il le peut, assura Javert. Il a le document officiel sur lui. Et je suis le garant de son authenticité. C’est moi qui l’ai réclamée pour lui. »  
Magnier se tut, dévisageant son ancien supérieur, assimilant ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Le souvenir si lointain des disputes opposant Javert et M. Madeleine lui revenait en mémoire. Puis il se rappela avec acuité de l’arrestation mouvementée de cette femme malade, de la colère terrible de l’inspecteur lorsqu’il apprit la fuite du forçat...   
L’eau avait passé sous les ponts.   
« Et aujourd’hui ?  
\- Aujourd’hui, je suis sur la piste de la femme Fantine.  
\- La prostituée ? »  
Et Magnier comprenait de moins en moins. Toujours cette même histoire ? Quinze ans après ? Dans quel but ?  
Javert se leva, fatigué d’être assis. Il était resté presque quatre jours assis dans une diligence. Il avait besoin de marcher, de dégourdir ses longues jambes.  
« Avez-vous les rapports des anciennes affaires ?, demanda le divisionnaire.  
\- Bien sûr, monsieur !, fut la réponse outragée du chef de la police de Montreuil.  
\- Il me faut le dossier sur la femme Fantine.  
\- A vos ordres, monsieur le divisionnaire ! »  
Magnier sortit et transmit ses ordres, puis il revint, l’air un peu ennuyé.  
« Cela risque de prendre un peu de temps. Le service des archives est…  
\- Est aussi bien entretenu que celui de Paris, je sais. »  
Un sourire complice.  
La paperasse était une plaie pour tous les services de toutes les administrations.  
« Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
\- Non. Je vais patrouiller en ville. »


	5. SCÈNE V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sur la piste de Fantine...quinze ans après...  
C'est triste n'est-ce-pas ?

« Patrouiller ? »

Javert acquiesça. Cette information avait été dite sur le ton de la conversation, sans y accorder plus d’importance. Le divisionnaire voulait juste mettre fin à la réunion pour se mettre enfin au travail. Mais Magnier le regarda avec stupeur.

« J’ai besoin de rencontrer des prostituées qui ont connu la femme Fantine, expliqua Javert, positivement agacé. Et des tire-laines peut-être…

\- Et vous voulez y aller seul ?

\- Pourquoi ? Le port est dangereux ? »

Le ton était accusateur et Magnier se renfrogna, mécontent de se troubler ainsi devant son ancien chef.

« Il y a plus de criminels qu’il y a quinze ans, monsieur. L’usine de M. Madeleine a fermé et beaucoup de gens sont au chômage. Nous manquons de policiers pour bien encadrer la ville.

\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous à Paris. »

Magnier releva la tête et capta le regard sévère du divisionnaire de police de Paris.

« Combien d’hommes vous faudrait-il ?

\- Venez et vous comprendrez. »

Le chef de la police de Montreuil s’habilla chaudement, Javert remit son lourd manteau et son chapeau, puis tout deux ensemble, ils quittèrent le poste de police pour le froid de la rue. Les deux policiers marchaient côte à côte, épaule contre épaule et Javert comprit très vite. Montreuil était une ville appauvrie et morte. Une ville sinistrée.

Le quartier du port fluvial était sale et bruyant. Il y avait des prostituées partout et des gens louches les regardèrent passer sans aménité.

Javert entendit plusieurs fois son nom prononcer voire hurler avec des insanités ou des insultes. Il serra les dents et serra le poing sur sa canne plombée. Magnier avait son propre content d’injures également. Ils ne s’arrêtèrent pas et continuèrent la patrouille jusqu’au poste de police.

Une petite promenade d’une heure dans les quartiers d’une ville qu’il avait réussi à maintenir en ordre, il y avait quinze ans. Il n’aurait pas du partir ainsi. Pas avant d’avoir transmis un poste net et bien organisé.

Les deux policiers étaient de retour dans le bureau du chef, leur manteau retiré et un sergent était venu apporter une tasse de café bien chaud à chacun. Une habitude de l’inspecteur Magnier manifestement car l’inspecteur Javert ne s’était jamais permis une telle privauté. Mais il avait vieilli et un bon café chaud permettait de tenir le coup plus longtemps devant les monceaux de paperasse. Il avait appris et avait compris.

Enfin, assis l’un en face de l’autre, Javert se sentait coupable de toute cette situation.

« Cela a du être difficile pour vous Magnier, lança Javert, d’une voix lointaine.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Cela a du être difficile de prendre ma succession après l’arrestation du maire.

\- La fin du monde, monsieur, ne fera pas autant de dégâts que cette arrestation. Le nouveau maire a aussitôt demandé qu’un nouveau chef de la police soit nommé… Il est arrivé au bout d’un mois. Il n’est pas resté longtemps. Un type corrompu dont Paris se débarrassait. Nous avons fait face comme on a pu à la colère des habitants. La maison de M. Madeleine a été saccagée. Et l’usine n’a pas tenu un an avant d’être fermée. Le chômage a plongé tellement de gens dans la détresse que nous ne comptons plus les agressions, les vols… Même la contrebande a repris sur le port.

\- J’avais réussi à l’éradiquer !

\- Elle a repris quelques mois après votre départ. Nous soupçonnons votre successeur d’y avoir été pour quelque chose.

\- Où est-il ?

\- De retour à Paris. Il n’a pas cessé de réclamer sa nomination à Paris.

\- Son nom ?

\- L’inspecteur Holleville. »

Le nom ne disait rien à Javert mais le divisionnaire se promit de faire tout son possible pour retrouver la piste de cet estimé collègue. Le regard noir et les sourcils froncés de Javert amusèrent Magnier. Cela le ramenait des années en arrière.

Magnier était entré dans la police à Montreuil. Un simple sergent. Et il s’était retrouvé sous les ordres d’un policier venu du sud de la France.

Un gitan, ancien garde-chiourme de Toulon.

Le mépris dont fut victime le policier et l’ostracisme qui le visait ne passèrent pas inaperçus dans la ville pour qui savait voir. La condescendance qu’employaient les riches bourgeois en parlant de ce Javert de Toulon… Les missions ridicules dont on l’affublait, comme gérer des gouttières ou des chats égarés… Javert encaissait et gérait.

Il fut un bon policier et un bon officier. Il n’hésita jamais à se mettre en danger pour remplir son devoir. Il ne compta jamais ses heures de travail pour faire de son mieux.

Irréprochable, dévoué, intègre…

L’accession de M. Madeleine, le riche patron d’industrie, si bienveillant, au poste de maire parut pour beaucoup comme l’aube d’une ère nouvelle dans la ville. Le début de la prospérité.

Ce fut le cas durant de longs mois.

Mais voilà Javert était un policier honnête, dévoué, implacable…et M. Madeleine était un ancien forçat usurpant une identité… Les deux hommes ne s’entendirent que difficilement, s’opposant le plus souvent et avec une vision radicalement différente de la société.

L’ère nouvelle ne dura pas longtemps.

L’arrestation de la prostituée Fantine pour agression contre un bourgeois nanti de la ville fut le dernier acte dans cette tragédie. Javert dénonça Madeleine et il obtint toute latitude pour arrêter Jean Valjean.

Ce fut fait.

Javert avait été si heureux d’arrêter Valjean, le sourire du fauve effrayant et la haine brûlant dans les yeux. Un Archange Saint-Michel plein de grandeur horrible.

M. Madeleine était doux comme un agneau, Jean Valjean un roi de l’évasion. Il réussit à fuir sa cellule. Javert entra dans une colère noire, si profonde que Magnier eut même peur que le chef de la police ne s’en prenne physiquement à l’un d’eux.

Le lendemain, Javert était parti pour Paris, sur la piste de Jean Valjean. 

Il ne revint jamais jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

Magnier était amusé de revoir le regard sombre et les yeux haineux de l’inspecteur Javert. Malgré les années, malgré les cheveux grisonnants, Javert était resté le même homme sanguin et violent.

Magnier eut une petite pensée pleine de compassion pour l’inspecteur Holleville. Le jour où Javert mettrait la main sur lui, le divisionnaire allait venger la ville de Montreuil avec soin.

Magnier recentra le divisionnaire sur la conversation en lançant d’une voix dure :

« Aujourd’hui, nous manquons de monde pour ramener la paix dans la ville.

\- Vous m’avez convaincu, Magnier, même si cette démonstration n’était pas nécessaire. »

Javert essayait de sourire mais la colère le portait encore avec trop de force. Sa ville, son poste !

Magnier respecta la méditation de son ancien supérieur. Il se leva et retourna dans la salle principale du commissariat, où cinq hommes se tenaient. Deux inspecteurs et trois sergents. L’essentiel de l’effectif du modeste poste de police de Montreuil-sur-Mer…

Une fois seul, Javert se leva, il avait besoin de marcher.

Pour se reprendre, pour se calmer et pour réfléchir.

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte et Javert instinctivement répondit qu’on pouvait entrer. Le même sergent se présenta dans le bureau de son chef, portant le dossier sur Fantine. Javert le saisit en hochant la tête. Puis, sans réfléchir, il s’assit à son ancien fauteuil pour compulser le mince dossier.

Il reconnut son écriture, droite et ferme, dans une encre fanée.

L’arrestation de Fantine, une prostituée, suite à une agression avérée contre un bourgeois de la ville, M. Bamatabois. Les faits avaient été reconnus par la coupable. Elle avait aussi exprimé des excuses puis elle avait prié, supplié pour ne pas être condamnée. Javert faisait même mention de la prétendue _« fille »_ de la prostituée.

Cela lui fit mal de lire ses réserves sur le papier, sachant l’existence réelle de Cosette et le cauchemar qu’elle vivait chez les Thénardier.

Enfin, dans une autre encre la suite du rapport avait été écrite aux petites lueurs de l’aube. Javert était retourné à son poste, la rage au cœur pour finir son rapport.

L’ingérence de monsieur le maire réclamant la libération de la prostituée.

Les six mois de prison oubliés malgré l’agression et l’insulte faite à un magistrat. Fantine avait craché sur le maire. Une vulgaire pute crachant et insultant un maire ! Devant lui ! Et il ne put agir pour la forcer à émettre des excuses. Bien au contraire, M. Madeleine le chassa devant ses officiers au grand complet.

Des mois qu’il luttait pour obtenir leur respect et leur obéissance. Un gitan devenu un cogne… Et voilà qu’on le mettait plus bas que terre devant ses subalternes.

Javert lisait son propre rapport et retrouvait les sentiments qu’il avait eu en écrivant. Colère, haine, mépris, désir de vengeance…

Son écriture était pointue, pleine de nervosité et de hâte. Violente.

Le rapport était succinct concernant la femme Fantine elle-même, la déposition d’état-civil avait été rédigée par Javert. Quelques notes prises au cours de l’interrogatoire, sans y attacher beaucoup d’intérêt. Ce n’était destiné qu’à venir aux archives. Lui-même n’avait pas cherché plus loin, même son adresse n’était pas stipulée. De toute façon, il n’avait prévu pour elle que de l’envoyer six mois en prison. Et encore, il s’était trouvé magnanime, il aurait pu réclamer jusqu’à dix-huit mois. Mais la femme était jeune, pauvre, désespérée et c’était son premier délit.

_Fantine _

_Agression contre M. Bamatabois_

_Âgée de vingt-cinq ans au moment des faits_

_Née à Montreuil, aucun parent en vie _

_A une « fille » ?_

_A vécu à Paris pendant quelques années_

_Sans emploi depuis le licenciement de l’usine de M. Madeleine_

_Gagne sa vie en recourant à la prostitution illégale sur la voix publique._

Rien de plus. Aucun nom de famille. Mais Javert n’espérait pas davantage de la police. De lui-même.

Il releva la tête et se leva, pour appeler un de ses hommes, comme à son habitude, et pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, la voix de stentor de l’inspecteur Javert retentit dans le petit poste de police de Montreuil-sur-Mer, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Magnier !

\- Oui, monsieur ?, demanda humblement le chef de la police.

\- Pouvez-vous me ramener deux ou trois prostituées qui ont connu la femme Fantine ?

\- Des prostituées ? Pour quand les voulez-vous, monsieur ?

\- Le plus tôt possible. Demain matin !

\- Demain matin ?, répéta Magnier, incrédule.

\- Des objections Magnier ?

\- Aucune, monsieur.

\- Parfait ! Je vous laisse, messieurs. Je reviendrais demain. »

Javert quitta le poste de police.

La visite du port l’avait rendu prudent et avait tempéré son impatience. Il n’était plus respecté, à peine craint, mais on ne l’avait pas oublié. Se présenter lui-même maintenant parmi les prostituées n’était pas envisageable. Au mieux, on lui cracherait au visage, au pire, on lui planterait un couteau dans le dos. Inévitable !

Peut-être la nuit serait plus propice à l’idée de visiter les prostituées. Et sans l’uniforme !

Javert marchait depuis un moment avant de se rendre compte que ses pas l’avaient ramené chez lui. A son ancien appartement. Machinalement, il cherchait ses clés, avant de se sentir stupide et ridicule.

Son ancienne logeuse apparut et le reconnut. Elle l’accueillit avec un sourire amical.

« Tiens ? Mais c’est l’inspecteur Javert ? De retour au pays ?

\- Non, madame Lambert. Juste quelques jours à Montreuil.

\- Vous avez vu notre ville ? Une misère n’est-ce-pas ? Tout ça à cause de ce maudit forçat !

\- Et à cause de moi. Adieu madame Lambert. »

Et il la planta là. Il n’aurait pas pu supporter plus longtemps ses récriminations. La ville était une ruine. Par sa faute !

Un péché d’orgueil qui l’avait poussé à détruire toute une ville.

Javert fut horrifié de ce qu’il avait fait.

Il avait besoin de Valjean, tout de suite, le serrer dans ses bras et l’embrasser. Se sentir aimé. Il avait eu son content de haine pour aujourd’hui. Il avait besoin de Valjean, un besoin viscéral.

Javert revint à l’auberge après une promenade dans la ville, cette fois dans les beaux quartiers. On le reconnaissait aussi mais au moins on ne l’insultait pas. On était bien trop poli.

Puis, l’inspecteur Javert passa devant la maison de M. Madeleine. Fermée et à l’abandon. Quel gâchis ! Javert se dit qu’il aurait lieux fait de laisser M. Madeleine vivre sa vie par procuration. Il resta quelques instants à contempler cette misère avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule. Et une voix douloureuse, désespérée, retentit à son oreille.

« C’est triste, n’est-ce-pas ? »


	6. SCÈNE VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entre la population et les nantis, personne ne reste indifférent. Imaginez le retour de M. Madeleine à Montreuil !

La voix de Jean-le-Cric était un grondement sonore, plein de haine. Un véritable cri d’animal, accompagnant à merveille ses yeux bleus, glacés de colère.

La voix de M. Madeleine était polie et sèche, le maire parlait sur un ton monocorde, très doux mais il ne montrait que rarement de l’émotion. Tout comme les yeux bleus si froids.

La voix de M. Fauchelevent était d’une douceur sans pareille, une voix habituée à parler aux enfants, à rassurer et à prier. Le bleu était un bleu azuréen, le bleu du ciel sacré.

Et la voix de Jean Valjean ?

La voix de Jean Valjean était d’une chaleur à nulle autre pareille, associée au bleu étincelant des yeux, un ciel d’Italie sans nuage. On était enveloppé de tendresse.

Là, la voix avait sonné d’une tristesse accablante. Valjean était profondément blessé.

« Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ça, Jean, murmura Javert, si amèrement.

\- Ma maison, ce n’est pas grave, mais ma ville… Je m’étais attaché à elle. Et mon usine ? Dieu ! J’ai vu mon usine. Déplorable. »

La main de Valjean se mit à trembler. Javert dut lutter pour ne pas se retourner car il savait que s’il se retournait, il prendrait Jean Valjean dans ses bras et ne pourrait pas s’empêcher de l’embrasser à en perdre haleine. Ce qu’ils ne pouvaient se permettre, en pleine rue, devant des passants curieux.

« Venez Javert. »

L’inspecteur obéit et suivit M. Madeleine. L’ancien maire sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte d’entrée, après quelques minutes d’effort. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Valjean referma la porte à clé derrière eux.

« Que faisons-nous là Jean ?, » demanda Javert, mais Valjean posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour demander le silence. Puis l’ancien maire parcourut toutes les pièces de sa maison. Les vitres étaient brisées, les volets clos ou arrachés, des papiers gisaient déchirés sur le plancher de son ancienne chambre, des lambeaux de tapisserie pourrissaient sur les murs… La maison de M. Madeleine !

Elle était dévastée mais la structure restait solide. En fait, on était agréablement surpris une fois à l’intérieur. La maison était habitable, il suffisait de la restaurer, de la réaménager. Il n’y avait plus aucun meuble, le plancher était abîmé par endroits… Dans une salle du rez-de-chaussée, l’ancien bureau de M. Madeleine, un matelas sale était posé sur le sol. La maison avait du être occupée illégalement pendant une brève période. Il n’y avait personne ce jour-là et depuis longtemps elle était inoccupée.

Ils étaient totalement seuls et l’ombre de la fin du jour approchait.

« Est-elle toujours à toi ?, » demanda Javert, en examinant avec curiosité les murs couverts de tâches d’humidité.

Maintenant, la maison de M. Madeleine ressemblait à une grotte.

« Oui. Enfin, elle est toujours à M. Madeleine.

\- Je me souviens de votre demeure, monsieur le maire. Le lustre à l’entrée, le tapis épais, les chandeliers… Vous étiez assis à votre bureau et j’attendais que vous daigniez me regarder. M’écouter faire mon rapport et me donner vos directives. »

Javert était perdu dans ses pensées, il déambulait dans les pièces vides et froides. Il se souvenait des soirées de discussion en compagnie de M. Madeleine, il se rappelait les rapports qu’il débitait avec rage devant ce forçat devenu maire...et il se mémorisait également la fureur qui l’avait pris en apprenant la fuite de Jean Valjean…

Le matelas était dans le bureau justement. Valjean le suivit et ajouta, ses mains posées sur les épaules du policier, les serrant avec force.

« Et je vous savais là et je luttais pour me reprendre. Rester impassible alors que je mourrais de peur. Que je voulais vous fuir. Tout faire pour que vous ne perceviez pas ma terreur de vous.

\- Et aujourd’hui ?, murmura Javert.

\- Je n’ai plus peur de vous Javert. »

Valjean retourna doucement Javert pour le positionner face à lui. Les deux hommes furent saisis en se voyant face à face. Ils étaient tellement dévastés par la situation. Valjean embrassa Javert. Un baiser doux, affectueux, qui les embrasa et leur donna envie de plus. Pour oublier toute cette misère.

Mais Javert avait retenu la leçon du matin, il brisa le baiser et souffla, la voix tendue :

« Si tu ne veux pas de moi, dis-le Jean. Tout de suite. Car je n’arriverais pas à me contraindre une deuxième fois.

\- Alors ne vous retenez pas, mon cher inspecteur Javert, sourit M. Madeleine.

\- Très bien, monsieur le maire. »

Et le baiser reprit, plus profond, plus brûlant. Javert se laissa enlever son manteau par un Jean Valjean pressant. Le policier sentit ensuite des mains entrouvrir son uniforme et défaire sa chemise. Le contact du froid mordant sa peau nue fit siffler Javert.

Il fit subir la même torture à Valjean, le serrant contre lui puis embrassant la chair douce du cou. Il retira le lourd manteau du forçat, puis la veste tomba à terre et ses doigts, malhabiles, glissèrent sous la chemise.

« Dieu !, glapit Valjean en se reculant. Tu es gelé François !

\- Je te l’ai dit, Jean. J’ai toujours froid, même au plus chaud de l’été.

\- Alors je vais vous réchauffer, mon bel inspecteur ! »

Valjean poussa lentement Javert en arrière, jusqu’à ce qu’en reculant sous les baisers empressés du forçat, le policier rencontra un obstacle derrière lui, le déséquilibrant un instant. Le matelas ! Javert se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras de Valjean aussitôt sur lui, l’empêchant de chuter trop violemment.

Valjean se révélait un amant passionné aussi. Des heures sans sentir le corps nu de l’inspecteur contre lui. Sans pouvoir l’embrasser comme il le désirait. Cela avait usé sa patience. Valjean se surprenait.

Javert s’abandonna, bloqué par la force de Valjean, il se soumit à ses caresses. Puis lorsqu’il sentit une main se perdre sur son entrejambe il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Bientôt, son pantalon fut ouvert et son sexe se retrouva à l’air libre. Caressé, manipulé, serré.

Valjean l’embrassait profondément, heureux de voir l’impassible inspecteur Javert perdre peu à peu son contrôle sur lui-même. Enfin !

« Viens, mon bel inspecteur. Viens François.

\- Valjean… Jean… S’il te plaît... »

Les doigts de Javert se tordaient sur le matelas sale. Valjean comprit la prière, la demande et il hésita...avant de céder à son amant. Il s’approcha du sexe de Javert et le prit en bouche. Ce qu’il n’avait jamais fait à Toulon, il le faisait là, sur le sol de la maison de M. Madeleine, pour son ancien gardien, pour son ancien chef de la police.

Javert cria, malgré lui, puis se tut, serrant les dents. Comme il allait venir, il tourna la tête sur le côté pour mordre son poing et étouffer ses cris. Enfin, il vint, inondant la bouche de Valjean de sa semence.

Quelques souffles pour se ressaisir, Javert reprit sa respiration puis se glissa le long de Jean Valjean. Jean était resté au-dessus de lui. Il contempla la manœuvre du policier sans comprendre...jusqu’à ce que la révélation se fasse.

Il sentit les doigts, si froids, de Javert ouvrir son pantalon et sortir son sexe, dur et gonflé. Puis il gémit lorsqu’une bouche avala son sexe, profondément. Chaleur, humidité…

Malgré lui, l’ancien forçat donna des coups de reins, ondulant son bassin pour faire pénétrer son sexe plus loin dans la gorge du policier. Javert accrocha fermement les hanches de Valjean, le bloquant et le serrant si fort que des marques seraient visibles le lendemain. Mais Javert voulait décider du rythme et de la puissance de la fellation.

Valjean dut se contraindre à l’immobilité mais il ne réussit pas à se taire aussi bien. Il cria son plaisir en se sentant venir dans la bouche de Javert.

Ce dernier remonta entre les bras de Valjean, qui tremblaient fort sous le poids et l’effort. Valjean se laissa tomber doucement sur son compagnon.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent, se blottirent l’un contre l’autre, écoutant le silence de la maison, sentant le cœur de l’autre s’apaiser peu à peu.

« Merci Jean, murmura Javert, la tête cachée dans les cheveux blancs, si soyeux, de Valjean.

\- Je savais que tu désirais cela de moi.

\- Oui. Merci pour cela aussi. Mais ce n’est pas pour cela que... »

L’inspecteur avait tellement de mal à exprimer ses sentiments que Valjean le laissa prendre son temps pour parler.

« Merci Jean d’être là avec moi. De me soutenir, de m’accepter… De m’aimer... »

Les derniers mots furent pratiquement inaudibles et ce fut comme si Valjean les avait rêvés.

« C’est peut-être parce que je t’aime, François, » admit Valjean.

Javert ne dit rien, mais il fut clair pour Valjean, aux mouvements saccadés des épaules que Javert pleurait. Et faisait tout pour le cacher. Valjean serra fort contre lui son inspecteur sans rien dire. Pour le soulager et l’apaiser. Javert était encore fragile. Valjean aurait pu le briser d’un geste, d’un mot, sans même se rendre compte du pouvoir immense qu’il avait sur l’ancien inspecteur.

Ils laissèrent passer quelques minutes ainsi, avant de se relever et de se rhabiller mutuellement. Javert avait si froid que Valjean caressa son front par peur de la fièvre. Enfin, leur tenue était correcte lorsqu’ils quittèrent la maison abandonnée de M. Madeleine. Ils reprirent leur chemin pour l’auberge. La nuit tombait et le froid était vif. Les passants avaient disparu.

A l’auberge, un message les attendait de l’hôpital. Sœur Simplice ne venait plus là. Elle attendait la délivrance de la mort au couvent de Montreuil. Elle était prévenue qu’un certain M. Valjean, alias M. Madeleine, désirait la voir, et la chère sœur avait acceptée. Devant le regard surpris de l’inspecteur, Valjean s’expliqua, un peu maladroitement :

« Tu n’as pas laissé un bon souvenir à cette chère âme. Je n’ai pas cru utile de te mentionner.

\- Est-ce que ma présence se révélera utile ?, » demanda Javert.

Le ton rogue prouvait la colère du policier.

« Vous viendrez mais je parlerais si vous le voulez bien.

\- Je vous cède, Valjean, mais pas de gaieté de cœur. »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger pour prendre un bon dîner. Ils l’avaient réservé et payé le matin. Javert n’avait rien mangé depuis le matin, il devait s’avouer qu’il n’en pouvait plus. Mais la présence, inopportune, de nombreux habitants de la ville lui coupa l’appétit. Cela le mit instinctivement sur ses gardes.

Il y avait là l’ancien conseil municipal de M. Madeleine, ainsi que quelques bourgeois de la ville. Tous les attendaient et se turent en les voyant entrer dans la salle.

Javert, par habitude, se plaça au côté de Valjean, le regard sombre, l’air plein de défi. Redoutable inspecteur Javert !

Mais Valjean souriait, une main posée sur le bras de son compagnon et il s’avança lentement dans la salle, ignorant les visages fermés et les poings serrés.

« Bonsoir messieurs, lança M. Madeleine. Il y a foule ce soir à l’auberge. »

Quelques_ « bonsoirs »_ retentirent mais le silence resta pesant. Valjean s’approcha d’une table et se dévêtit de son manteau, Javert le suivit et l’imita, heureux de dévoiler son uniforme à cette foule hostile.

Il restait l’inspecteur Javert, officier de police assermenté, habilité à procéder à des arrestations, implacable au regard de la Loi. Cela donnait à réfléchir…

L’aubergiste s’empressa de leur servir la soupe. Le menu était correct, pain, porc, haricots, fromage et du vin pour M. Madeleine. La femme de l’aubergiste avait fait un gâteau, une tarte aux pommes, pour l’ancien maire.

Javert avait faim mais l’atmosphère viciée l’empêchait de savourer son repas. Il était tendu, prêt à tout.

Valjean le sentit et lui servit à boire, l’obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Un sourire qui apaisa un peu l’inspecteur.

Et Javert attaqua son repas, imité par Valjean. Mais un homme s’approcha d’eux et s’assit sans façon à leur table. Sans demander l’autorisation avant.

Javert serra les doigts, blanchissant les phalanges en formant un poing.

« Je n’y ai pas cru lorsqu’on est venu me prévenir de votre retour, Madeleine. Enfin, je ne sais pas qui.

\- Mon nom est Jean Valjean. »

L’autre hocha la tête, indifférent.

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? C’est une ville tranquille, pleine de gens honnêtes. Pas un lieu pour un ancien criminel. Vous allez partir demain avec la diligence et retourner d’où vous venez. Avec votre inspecteur de police.

\- Nous avons une affaire à régler avant de partir, rétorqua posément M. Madeleine.

\- Ce n’est pas négociable. Vous partez demain ! »

Et Javert se leva, violemment, faisant tomber la chaise derrière lui, plein de rage. Les yeux brillants comme ceux d’un loup. L’homme se leva aussi et recula instinctivement.

« Et tu penses nous obliger à partir de quelle façon, Saillier ? Tu penses m’y contraindre comment ?

\- Vous n’avez aucun pouvoir dans cette ville ! Vous n’êtes plus le chef de la police !

\- J’ai une enquête à mener ici, mais je crois que je vais me faire le plaisir de mettre mon nez dans vos petites affaires à tous ! »


	7. SCÈNE VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sur la piste de Fantine. Le policier est en chasse.

Il y eut des protestations et des cris éhontés, mais Javert avait son sourire carnassier, horrible, et il eut le silence rien qu’en avançant d’un pas dans la salle.

« Oui, mes tout beaux. J’ai mis des mois à démanteler le réseau du contrebande du port et il s’est recréé immédiatement après mon départ de la ville. Je vais retrouver cet inspecteur Holleville et je vais le faire chanter, croyez-moi ! »

Cette fois, on ne criait plus, on regardait le grand policier avec crainte. Javert, l’incorruptible !

D’ailleurs, Javert asséna un dernier coup, bien cruel.

« Vous n’avez pas l’air d’avoir tellement souffert de la fermeture de l’usine de M. Madeleine. N’est-ce-pas M. Herpin ? Comment vont les cotonnades, M. Constantin ? Et vous, M. Poirier, le nouveau maire de Montreuil, toujours dans les épices ? »

Javert se promenait entre les tables, menaçant, grondant, interpellant l’un ou l’autre et faisant baisser les yeux. Il revint lentement à Saillier, se dressant face à lui.

« A l’époque, je n’ai rien dit de mon enquête. Il fallait protéger la réputation de la ville et de ses conseillers. Je me suis même fustigé d’oser avoir de tels soupçons contre des bourgeois aussi riches et bien supérieurs à moi. Ce temps est révolu ! »

Javert se tut et croisa les bras.

Valjean n’avait rien dit, il observait la scène se déroulant dans l’auberge avec surprise. Il était tellement candide. Il pensait vraiment qu’on l’avait oublié. Et puis les révélations du policier choquaient l’ancien maire de la ville.

Ainsi Javert avait soupçonné tous ces hommes d’être des canailles. Pas étonnant qu’il fut resté si solidaire. Et méfiant. M. Poirier, le maire, un ancien conseiller et ami de M. Madeleine, se leva et s’approcha, apaisant. D’un geste, il fit revenir Saillier vers lui, honteux. L’homme avait perdu de sa superbe.

« Il faut nous comprendre, inspecteur, expliqua doucement le maire. Les temps sont durs...et…

\- Et vous avez fait fermer l’usine de M. Madeleine, accusa le policier.

\- L’usine d’un forçat évadé, inspecteur. Qui aurait voulu travailler là-bas ?

\- Tous ceux qui cherchaient du travail, lança Valjean. Venez partager notre repas, M. Poirier. Il faut une époque où nous jouions aux échecs ensemble.

\- Oui, M. Madeleine.

\- Valjean, rectifia gentiment l’ancien forçat.

\- Oui, M. Valjean.

\- Asseyez-vous Javert et discutons un peu. »

Et ils discutèrent. De l’usine, de Paris, de Toulon… Valjean expliqua les raisons de son incarcération puis il raconta comment M. Madeleine était né. Il rappela la nuit de l’incendie et la perte de son passeport jaune dans les flammes. Il se mémorisa avec émotion comment la population l’avait accueilli avec joie. Il avait hésité à mentir à l’époque puis il se décida lorsqu’il comprit qu’il pouvait espérer une nouvelle vie dans cette ville.

Valjean remercia la ville de l’avoir aussi bien accueilli et il s’excusa de ne pas avoir pu quitter son poste de manière plus honnête.

Javert fit quelques rectifications du bout des lèvres, il évoqua la grâce royale accordée à Jean Valjean et finit en assénant que l’enquête qu’ils devaient mener à Montreuil ne durerait pas longtemps.

« Vous recherchez la femme Fantine ?, lança une voix dans l’assemblée.

\- Décidément les nouvelles vont vite, asséna Valjean, avec un sourire très M. Madeleine.

\- Elle est morte mais cette enquête la concerne en effet, reconnut froidement Javert.

\- J’aimais bien Fantine, » admit un homme.

Javert leva la tête et chercha celui qui avait parlé.

« Vous a-t-elle fait des confidences, M. Noiremont ?

\- Cela remonte à quinze ans, inspecteur !

\- Réfléchissez ! »

Un silence.

L’homme se concentra et se rappela quelques souvenirs du passé.

« Elle parlait toujours de sa fille. Une gosse qu’elle avait du abandonner, mais qui était toujours malade. Elle lui coûtait des sommes folles. J’aimais bien Fantine, c’était une gentille fille. »

Il était courageux, ce bourgeois d’oser avouer ainsi devant tellement de personnes qu’il avait côtoyé une prostituée.

Javert sut le relever et remercia l’homme :

« C’est bien cela, merci M. Noiremont. Je ne vous demanderai jamais de faire un rapport à ce sujet, ne vous inquiétez pas. Rien d’autre à ajouter ?

\- Non, inspecteur. Je n’allais pas la voir pour parler. »

Il y eut des rires et Javert se fendit d’un petit sourire. Triste. Fantine était une prostituée. Il ne fallait pas l’oublier.

Valjean se rappelait de la femme malade et ne disait rien non plus.

Les hommes semblaient s’être calmés, ils avaient eu peur en revoyant M. Madeleine sachant son passé mais ce n’était pas une menace pour la ville. Et il était défendu par Javert qui lui pouvait se révéler dangereux. Pour eux. Il fallait donc un arrangement. Le maire fit un effort.

« Votre maison M. Madeleine est toujours à vous, je la passerais sous le nom de Jean Valjean.

\- Merci mais je ne pense pas y revivre un jour.

\- Cela peut faire un bien immobilier à vendre !

\- Cher M. Poirier, le notaire se réveille en vous !

\- Oui, monsieur le maire. »

Les deux hommes se sourirent, puis M. Poirier se troubla. Il se rappela tout à coup qui était assis en face de lui. Un forçat évadé ! Le sourire disparut.

« Pour l’usine… Je ne sais pas, M. Valjean. Il faudrait en parler, trouver un acquéreur, des contremaîtres, la remettre en état.

\- Et si tout cela était fait ?, demanda Valjean.

\- Cela demanderait du temps et des sommes énormes.

\- Et si c’était possible ?

\- Vous êtes riche à ce point ? Comment… »

M. Poirier n’osa pas finir sa question, Valjean était un voleur, un forçat évadé, peut-être un meurtrier. Javert reprit la parole, la menace grondant à nouveau dans sa voix.

« M. Madeleine a gagné honnêtement cet argent avec son usine, des placements avisés et un travail de longue haleine. Je m’en porte garant. Quelqu’un remet-il en cause mon intégrité ?

\- Personne n’oserait vous accuser de mentir, monsieur l’inspecteur, nous savons tous que vous êtes intègre.

\- Je suis le divisionnaire de la police parisienne aujourd’hui, messieurs. Est-ce un niveau social à votre goût ? »

Ces mots eurent l’effet escompté. Ces bourgeois connaissaient la valeurs des titres et la position hiérarchique des hommes. Javert n’était plus un simple subalterne allongé sous leurs bottes.

« Si M. Valjean a le temps et l’argent pour rouvrir son usine, il n’y aura personne pour s’opposer ce projet, répondit M. Poirier. Bien au contraire, le chômage est une plaie pour cette ville depuis la fermeture de cette usine.

\- Il ne fallait pas la fermer, M. Poirier, dit doucement Valjean. Il fallait trouver un acquéreur, un membre du conseil municipal, et ne pas vous arrêter à mon identité. A ma personne.

\- Nous n’avons vu que cela et personne n’a voulu vous remplacer.

\- Quel gâchis !, se permit de dire Valjean. Quinze ans de pauvreté et de paupérisation auraient pu être évités. Je serais revenu dans une ville prospère, heureux de voir ses habitants gras et bien portants. Même s’ils m’auraient craché au visage.

\- Personne ne vous crachera au visage, Valjean, ou il aura affaire à moi !, gronda Javert.

\- Personne ne fera cela, renchérit M. Poirier. Vous n’avez laissé que de bons souvenirs, hormis…

\- L’arrestation, je sais, reprit Javert, amèrement. Je regrette de ne pas avoir vu plus loin que le Code Pénal.

\- Intègre, loyal, dévoué, implacable Javert, lança Valjean en souriant.

\- Stupide, borné, orgueilleux, aveugle Javert, » ajouta le divisionnaire en souriant à son tour.

Et les deux hommes se mirent à rire, pris d’un fou-rire, comme il y avait quelques semaines alors qu’ils jouaient aux échecs. Tout le monde fut abasourdi puis le rire fut communicatif.

« Et si nous dînions ?, proposa Valjean, très M. Madeleine. Je meurs de faim ! Restez avec nous, si vous le désirez M. Poirier, et vous tous. J’adorerais avoir des nouvelles de vous, mes anciens amis. Si je puis me permettre de dire cela. »

On sourit, on fit la grimace. Personne ne restait indifférent en tout cas devant cette énigme qu’était M. Madeleine...Jean Valjean… Lui un forçat ? Parlant et se comportant comme un bourgeois ?

Certains s’excusèrent et quittèrent l’auberge, surpris par le retournement de la situation, mais la plupart acceptèrent de rester en compagnie de ce forçat devenu maire. Ils restèrent assis à leur table et commandèrent un repas chaud à leur tour.

L’aubergiste se frotta les mains et remercia le Ciel d’avoir faire revenir M. Madeleine, une bonne soirée pour lui.

M. Poirier resta à la table de Valjean et Javert. L’aubergiste vint resservir les deux hommes, les plats étaient froids.

Javert, enfin, se permit de se détendre mais il négligea le repas, laissant ses yeux perçants vagabonder dans la salle, notant mentalement le nom de tous les hommes présents. Complétant sans s’en rendre un rapport d’incident.

Le policier au travail…

Valjean bavardait, heureux d’avoir des nouvelles de ses anciens conseillers municipaux, de leurs femmes, de leurs enfants, de leurs activités. Tout l’intéressait et il questionnait sans fin. D’ailleurs, le nom de l’inspecteur Holleville revenait plusieurs fois dans la conversation, comme un secret mal gardé.

Javert se tut, indifférent à cela. Une fois le café bu, il se leva et salua la compagnie, sachant que maintenant il pouvait laisser Valjean en sécurité. Seul.

Javert avait besoin de marcher. Dans la nuit. Dans sa ville. Retrouver sa ronde. Il s’apprêta à partir lorsqu’il sentit une présence dans son dos. Saillier ! Javert ne voulait plus discuter et menacer. Il était fatigué et la nuit l’appelait. Sa ville l’appelait.

« Que voulez-vous Saillier ?

\- Vous étiez sérieux avec l’histoire de la contrebande ?

\- Je ne suis pas un mauvais policier, vous savez, mais je suis soumis à l’autorité des riches. Enfin, je l’étais.

\- Mon père a fait fortune dans le commerce avec les Flandres. Il n’a jamais…

\- Je sais Saillier. Je ne vous accuse de rien.

\- Mais vos paroles ?!

\- Ne sont destinées qu’à vous prévenir que je suis capable de mener une enquête officielle sur les activités illicites du port de Montreuil-sur-Mer. La contrebande est liée au port de Boulogne sur Mer, c’est par la Canche que l’opium arrivait au port de Montreuil...ainsi que de la contrefaçon. Tout minable que soit ce port ensablé, il reste une porte ouverte sur la ville et son arrière-pays. Sinon, il y avait de multiples possibilités pour que les produits entrent clandestinement par les routes terrestres.

\- Seigneur !, murmura Saillier, livide. Je vous jure que jamais mon père n’a…

\- Mes anciens dossiers serviront de base de travail, conclut simplement le policier.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous menacer, monsieur, fit tout à coup Saillier, paniqué à l’idée d’une enquête officielle de la police dans la ville.

\- Vous manquez un peu de répondant pour pouvoir me menacer correctement, Saillier. Retournez auprès des autres.

\- Vous ne m’en voulez pas ?

\- Si je devais en vouloir à tous ceux qui se croient assez fort pour me menacer, je finirais par arrêter tout le monde, » lança Javert, avec un petit sourire amusé.

Et Javert brisa là. Il monta dans sa chambre pour changer sa tenue. Habillé en simple tenue d’ouvrier, il quitta l’auberge et partit dans la nuit.

Il avait besoin de cela. Il devait se vider de sa colère. Elle le faisait encore trembler. Il avait tremblé en ouvrant les boutons de son uniforme.

Javert aurait apprécié une bagarre de rue pour s’apaiser. Il avait été à deux doigts de saisir cet imbécile de Saillier par le col et de l’emmener au poste. Le menacer ? Lui ? Menacer Valjean ? L’ancien maire ?

Javert marchait dans les rues, il se décida pour la plus longue de ses patrouilles nocturnes. Celle qui lui faisait faire le tour complet de la ville, par le port, les bas quartiers, les remparts, la citadelle, les beaux quartiers, les champs aux alentours… Quatre heures de marche lorsqu’il était jeune, à peine quarante ans, aujourd’hui, au moins six heures, si ce n’était pas plus.

Et il marcha. Sa longue silhouette sombre avançant dans la nuit, sa canne frappant le sol d’une régularité de métronome. Il y avait peu de passants dans les rues. Il faisait froid et humide.

Le port et les bas quartiers étaient plus animés. Il fut même interpellé plusieurs fois lorsqu’il croisa une prostituée. Une femme assez vieille. Il se dit qu’il ne perdait rien à tenter la chance.

Il s’approcha d’elle résolument et releva son chapeau pour qu’elle le voit bien. La femme fut surprise et de le voir s’arrêter et de le reconnaître.

« Javert ?! »


	8. SCÈNE VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le chef de la police de Montreuil-sur-Mer...quinze ans plus tard...

La prostituée regardait le policier avec un vieux fond de peur puis elle remarqua le déguisement et devint un peu plus hardie.

« Il paraît qu’t’es en ville. Tu viens me poisser ?

\- Non, je ne poisse plus les filles.

\- T’as changé le cogne ?

\- Je voudrais causer. T’as une turne ?

\- Causer ? Je fais pas les cognes !

\- Je paie le service ! »

Javert sortit quelques pièces brillantes de sa poche. La femme eut un sourire magnifique qui lui embellit le visage.

« Pour tézigue, je ferais une exception. Viens le cogne. Tu t’sens trop seul Javert ? J’t’ai jamais vu serrer les filles pour autre chose que les poisser. »

Javert ne répondit pas et suivit la prostituée jusqu’à un immeuble sordide, dans lequel elle s’engouffra et le fit monter. Dernier étage, chambre sous les combles. Javert se demanda tout à coup ce qu’il faisait là. A se déshonorer.

« Ma thune ! »

Il lui donna un peu d’argent qu’elle empocha avec avidité. Puis, sous ses yeux horrifiés, elle se mit à se déshabiller, il l’arrêta d’un geste.

« NON !

\- Je sais pas comment t’es fait le cogne, mais avec des guipures, c’est pas simple. Alors à poil !

\- Non, je ne veux pas ça. Je ne demande pas ça !

\- Alors qu’est-ce que tu veux Javert ?

\- Fantine !

\- Elle est canée, la Fantine, et tu y es pour quelque chose, non ?

\- Je sais, mais j’ai besoin de savoir si elle a raconté sa vie à quelqu’un. Une fille comme toi ! Comme elle !

\- Une pute tu veux dire ! J’étais pas accolée avec la Fantine. Toujours malade, à cracher le sang, ça fait fuir le client. Et laide avec ça. Quel laideron !

\- Tu pourrais me trouver des filles qui l’avaient à la bonne ?

\- Pour te payer le service que t’as demandé le cogne ? Je le ferais à une condition Javert !

\- Accordée !, répondit aussitôt le policier, s’attendant à ce que la prostituée demande de l’argent.

\- Attends beau masque, tu vas peut-être déchanter. »

Un sourire cruel. Dommage, son sourire était la seule chose belle qu’elle possédait encore.

« Que veux-tu ?

\- Je voudrais te voir me supplier Javert, comme je l’ai fait plusieurs fois, comme d’autres filles l’ont fait, comme la Fantine l’a fait. A genoux le cogne et supplie ! Tu m’as oubliée mais moi je t’ai jamais oublié Javert. »

Javert était prêt à refuser catégoriquement.

« Allez Javert ! Mon nom est Annie ! A genoux ! »

Le policier luttait pour ne pas gifler violemment cette punaise qui osait jouer ainsi avec lui, la saisir par le bras et la traîner au poste. Une nuit d’interrogatoire musclé et la fille allait manger le morceau...ou pas…

Elle le contemplait, amusée, vicieuse, sachant très bien ce qui se jouait dans l’esprit de l’inspecteur Javert.

Javert avait été un beau salopard ! Il protégeait les bourgeois mais était cruel avec les criminels, de quelque âge ou sexe qu’ils soient. La Justice était aveugle...mais Javert voyait très bien de quel côté se trouvaient la richesse et le pouvoir.

Oui, la fille pourrait très bien se taire toute la nuit, se contentant de cracher des injures et de se plaindre de mauvais traitements…

Et puis Javert n’était pas là pour des raisons officielles, il pouvait difficilement user de son titre. En réalité, il était pieds et poings liés.

Donc Javert se décida à agir.

Il serra les dents et s’agenouilla, humblement et d’une voix sèche, il supplia la prostituée… Mais elle se mit à rire et le gifla, réveillant le policier, le loup en lui, les yeux brillants de haine.

« Non, mon beau Javert ! Supplie-moi comme il faut. Sinon la Fantine, tu peux te la carrer dans l’œil.

\- Je n’ai jamais supplié personne à genoux la fille, gronda Javert en se relevant, l’air menaçant.

\- Alors tu vas commencer aujourd’hui ! T’as eu la belle vie, Javert, si t’as jamais eu à supplier. Allez ! »

Javert tremblait de haine. Un instant la fille eut peur que l’homme ne se jette à son cou pour l’étrangler. Il y avait encore des histoires qui tournaient dans la ville sur la cruauté de l’inspecteur Javert…

Mais, à la grande joie de la fille, Javert se soumit, encore et se remit à genoux. Il pensa à Fantine, à sa mort dont il n’avait eu cure, à Cosette en colère les larmes aux yeux et il supplia la prostituée. D’une voix douce, triste, convaincante.

Javert ne parlait pas à cette prostituée, mais à Fantine et à Cosette. A Fantine. Les yeux fermés et la tête baissée vers le sol. Puis un bruit d’applaudissements le sortit de sa torpeur, le réveillant à l’instant.

La vieille prostituée, Annie, le fixait, dévoilant son beau sourire.

« Mais c’est qu’il me ferait braire le cogne ! Beau masque, je te trouverai des filles qu’ont connu la Fantine. Viens demain à la même heure.

\- Merci la fille. Je ne l’oublierai pas.

\- Essuie tes quinquets Javert, tu vas te faire blaguer. »

Javert se releva et toucha ses joues, surpris d’y trouver des larmes. La fille raccompagna Javert jusqu’à sa porte, avec ses deux pièces d’or, elle pouvait cesser le travail pour cette nuit.

Avant de le laisser partir, elle l’arrêta et lui demanda, curieuse :

« Dis-moi Javert, pourquoi tu veux la Fantine ? Des remords ?

\- C’est pour sa gosse. J’ai fait une promesse.

\- Bien Javert ! Je tiendrai ma langue. A demain ! »

Javert acquiesça et quitta l’immeuble discrètement. Il revint à sa ronde. Seulement, il était tard, il ne fit pas le tour complet mais opta pour un tour plus rapide. Il marcha encore une heure, à-travers la ville, retrouvant les mêmes rues, les mêmes gestes. Ici il savait qu’un pavé de la chaussée était descellé, là il avait l’habitude de priser son tabac les soirs où il était content de son travail… Quinze ans et rien n’avait changé. La nuit était la même.

Il retourna à l’auberge, une fois sa ronde terminée devant son ancien immeuble. C’était ainsi que se terminait la plupart de ses rondes. Devant son immeuble...ou devant le poste de police...parfois devant l’usine de M. Madeleine...lorsque l’argousin voulait espionner le forçat…

Javert était fatigué et minuit était passé depuis longtemps. L’auberge était plongée dans la pénombre. Javert n’avait pas de clé. Il se fustigea de sa stupidité et frappa à la porte.

Il dut attendre plusieurs minutes mais un domestique vint enfin lui ouvrir, le regard ensommeillé. Javert s’excusa rapidement et rejoignit sa chambre.

Il poussa un soupir de contentement lorsqu’il entra dans la pièce, bien chauffée. Et se retrouva aussitôt sur le qui-vive lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas utilisé sa clé pour ouvrir la porte. Elle était déjà ouverte.

Javert sortit son pistolet, l’arma en même temps qu’il demandait d’une voix dure :

« Qui est là ?

\- Te voilà enfin, lui répondit une voix soulagée dans la pénombre.

\- Jean ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je t’attendais. Je m’inquiétais. Je suis venu patienter ici et je me suis endormi. Quelle heure est-il ? »

Javert cligna des yeux tandis que Valjean faisait craquer une allumette pour allumer une bougie.

« Bientôt une heure du matin. J’étais en train de faire ma ronde.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler inspecteur que vous n’êtes plus attaché à cette circonscription ?

\- J’en avais besoin Jean. J’étais à deux doigts de commettre un impair ce soir.

\- Je le sais. Tu étais impressionnant...et terrifiant...et attirant... »

Valjean s’était levé, il était en chemise de nuit et vint serrer Javert dans ses bras. Ce dernier avait enlevé son manteau.

« Attirant ? Vous avez du abuser du vin monsieur le maire.

\- Non !, fit Valjean en arrêtant les mains de Javert. Laisse-moi le faire, j’en ai rêvé toute la journée. »

Javert allait se déshabiller, il laissa Valjean s’en charger. Défaire les boutons de la chemise, retirer la boucle de cuir qui protégeait le cou du policier et que Javert avait prudemment conservée, embrasser la chair délicate ainsi découverte. Javert retint sa respiration tandis que Valjean retirait les différents éléments de la tenue d’ouvrier. Il aurait préféré retirer l’uniforme de police de l’inspecteur Javert. Surpris et choqué de voir à quel point cette simple idée pouvait exciter l’ancien forçat qu’il était. Bientôt Javert se retrouva torse nu puis il repoussa Valjean.

Il voulait s’asseoir, retirer ses bottes et son pantalon, ses bas. Il était fatigué. Valjean vint se poster derrière-lui et se mit à lui masser les épaules. Javert ferma les yeux et se laissa partir en arrière.

« Est-ce bien prudent de rester ici cette nuit ?, demanda tout à coup le policier, la voix lasse.

\- L’auberge est vide. Montreuil n’attire pas les foules. Mais si tu préfères me voir partir…

\- Parfois Jean, je me demande comment un homme aussi intelligent que toi peux dire des bêtises aussi grosses ! Embrasse-moi ! »

Et Valjean s’exécuta, à genoux devant Javert, assis sur le lit, caressant ses favoris, ses cheveux, glissant sa langue dans la bouche du divisionnaire pour approfondir le baiser. Réveillant le désir. Réveillant Javert. Celui-ci empoigna la chemise de nuit et la fit glisser le long du corps de son amant, dévoilant la nudité. Et il serra ensuite l’ancien forçat contre lui. Doucement.

« Viens Jean… J’ai envie de toi. Viens... »

Javert se releva et souffla la bougie avant de se coucher et de sentir l’ancien forçat se coucher contre lui. Ils reprirent leurs baisers, leurs caresses. Javert fit venir Valjean par des baisers langoureux et des caresses appuyées.

Mais comme ils se touchaient mutuellement, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Javert pour le rejoindre, gémissant le prénom de Valjean. _Jean..._

Ce fut dans la nuit de la chambre de l’auberge que Javert murmura son premier _« je t’aime »_ dans le creux de l’oreille du forçat, en écho à celui que Valjean avait prononcé plus tôt.

« Je t’aime Jean…

\- Je t’aime… Dieu que je t’aime… François... »

Avant de s’endormir épuisé par une deuxième nuit de marche, un voyage fatiguant et une tension accumulée toute la journée.

Le lendemain, Javert se réveilla pour s’apercevoir que Valjean avait prudemment regagné sa propre chambre. De l’eau chaude avait été apportée et les rideaux tirés. Mais le policier, trop profondément endormi, n’avait rien entendu. Il vieillissait, constata-t-il avec amertume.

Le policier se leva, se lava et se rasa avec célérité. Puis il vit son pansement sur le flanc et se dit qu’il fallait tout de même s’en occuper.

Javert retira le bandage, ravi de voir la plaie bien refermée et décida de la laisser à l’air libre. Il était guéri, pas la peine d’en faire toute une histoire.

Ce jour-là, Javert devait encore porter son uniforme, pour ses collègues et pour les prostituées.

Et Javert, redevenu l’inspecteur Javert, descendit dans la salle à manger. Il y avait les habitués mais aucune trace de Jean Valjean. Javert était pressé, il était tard en effet.

Il voulait régler l’histoire des prostituées au poste de police. Libérer Magnier de sa présence. Il prit un café, fort, brûlant. L’économie du pays n’allait pas si mal si on pouvait avoir du café et Javert avait maintenant les moyens de s’en offrir plus régulièrement quelques tasses.

L’aubergiste l’arrêta pour lui demander, l’air de rien, combien de temps, lui et M. Valjean pensaient occuper leur chambre. Javert, le plus calmement du monde, répondit qu’il n’en savait encore rien. Et il quitta l’établissement, le sang échauffé et la main pleine de démangeaisons.

Une bonne claque aurait remis les idées en place à cet imbécile !

Sa traversée de la ville fut moins éprouvante que la veille, on ne le montrait plus du doigt, la scène à l’auberge avec le conseil municipal avait du faire le tour de la ville et on avait décidé de tolérer les deux hommes.

Son arrivée au poste de police se fit simplement, comme il y avait quinze ans. L’inspecteur commença par retirer son chapeau puis vérifia le poêle. Magnier l’accueillit et le laissa agir, comme il y avait quinze ans, en bon subalterne.

Le feu ranimé dans le poêle, Javert se colla tout contre, au risque de se brûler et regarda, enfin, l’officier Magnier.


	9. SCÈNE IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'enquête se poursuit...sur la piste de Fantine...

Le divisionnaire de la police de Paris oublia un instant qu’il n’était plus le chef de la police de Montreuil-sur-Mer. Examinant sans aménité son officier en second, il aboya d’un ton rogue :

« Alors ?

\- Alors rien, monsieur, répondit poliment l’inspecteur Magnier, conscient que Javert était ici redevenu son supérieur direct. Aucune fille interrogée ne connaît la femme Fantine. C’est une histoire trop ancienne et les filles changent souvent d’adresse. Une prostituée, cela déménage régulièrement ou cela meurt jeune de maladie. »

Javert sourit ironiquement. Son escapade de la veille et son humiliation ne seraient pas inutiles, tout compte fait.

« Et sa famille ? Fantine affirmait être originaire de Montreuil ?

\- Rien trouvé de ce côté-là, monsieur. Il y a bien une Fantine née en 1796, sous le Directoire, mais il n’y a plus aucune trace d’une quelconque famille. De toute façon, les registres n’ont enregistré aucun patronyme.

\- C’était à craindre, conclut tranquillement Javert. Bon. Merci Magnier de m’avoir prêté votre concours dans cette affaire. Je songerai à vous lorsque je serai de retour à Paris. Quatre officiers en plus et deux sergents ne seront pas de trop dans votre poste. »

Magnier ne réussit pas à prononcer une parole, trop choqué par ce qu’il entendait. C’était plus que ce qu’il espérait.

« Merci monsieur, fit le policier avec chaleur.

\- Ne me remerciez pas. Je vais plaider votre cause et faire jouer quelques relations. Mais je ne peux pas certifier que j’y arriverai.

\- Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un vous résister, monsieur. »

Javert sourit amèrement. Si Jean Valjean lui avait résisté. Et d’autres dans sa carrière, mais il se tut. L’heure n’était pas à l’apitoiement sur soi-même.

« Bien je vais vous laisser en paix Magnier. Demain, au plus tard, j’aurai quitté la ville.

\- Reviendrez-vous, monsieur ? »

La question n’était que pure formule de politesse et Javert ne s’y trompa pas.

« Non Magnier, je ne pense pas. Ma place est à Paris et Montreuil n’est pas un séjour très agréable pour moi.

\- Vous m’en voyez désolé, monsieur.

\- Je ne récolte que la monnaie de ma pièce. »

Javert salua Magnier et quitta le poste de police. Il resta un instant devant la porte d’entrée du commissariat. Indécis. Puis il retourna à l’auberge, il voulait se charger de la sœur et de l’hôpital maintenant.

Rentrer à Paris lui faisait envie.

Javert demanda à l’aubergiste de lui trouver un véhicule à louer puis se retrouva dans la salle à manger de l’auberge.

Valjean était là cette fois et le forçat le vit arriver avec un sourire réjoui. Javert s’assit à ses côtés. Le policier prit une tranche de pain, il n’avait pas mangé plus tôt.

« Bonjour monsieur l’inspecteur, fit Valjean d’une extrême politesse.

\- Bonjour monsieur le maire, répondit Javert de la même manière.

\- Avez-vous bien dormi ?

\- Fort bien, monsieur. Merci. Mais j’ai eu un peu froid. »

Javert prononça ces mots en affichant un sourire énigmatique que Valjean comprit très bien.

« Il faudra ranimer davantage le feu ce soir si vous ne voulez pas attraper de fièvre, inspecteur.

\- C’est trop tard, monsieur le maire. »

Le sourire s’accentua, dévoilant les dents, solides et assez bien entretenues, du policier. Valjean se donna une contenance en buvant son café.

« Quand pouvons-nous partir pour l’hôpital ?, demanda Javert, infatigable.

\- Sœur Simplice n’est pas à l’hôpital.

\- Je sais, mais je veux vérifier le dossier Fantine conservé à l’hôpital. Et parler à l’aumônier.

\- Commençons par Sœur Simplice. Je doute que l’aumônier accepte de vous dire quoique ce soit Javert. Le secret de la confession est sacré !

\- Je suis bon à faire parler les gens !

\- Javert ! Je vous en prie ! »

Et le rire amusé du divisionnaire retentit dans la salle, faisant se lever les têtes. Surpris ! Javert rire !

L’aubergiste vint les prévenir de l’arrivée de la calèche. Un véhicule simple et léger. Idéal pour de petits trajets mais fragile. Il fallait faire attention au verglas et à la neige sur les chemins.

Les deux hommes s’en allèrent, indifférents aux yeux de tous restés collés sur leur dos.

Javert se plaça à la place du cocher, il demanda la route du couvent où se trouvait Sœur Simplice puis il fit claquer le fouet et les chevaux partirent d’un bon trot.

Valjean ne put s’empêcher d’observer Javert avec appréhension. Le voir manipuler un fouet n’était pas une belle image. Toulon n’était pas un bon souvenir et le garde-chiourme en faisait partie. Même si honnêtement, Jean Valjean ne se souvenait pas de Javert à Toulon. Il y était resté trop longtemps, au-milieu de trop de visages et éternellement tourné vers lui et sa haine.

« François..., commença Valjean.

\- Mhmm ?, » fut la réponse concentrée du divisionnaire occupé à tenir les rênes.

La route était mauvaise, boueuse et glissante, et les chevaux renâclaient à la tâche.

« M’as-tu fouetté à Toulon ? »

La question posée si abruptement fit sursauter Javert et les chevaux firent un écart. Il étouffa un juron avant de réussir à calmer les bêtes.

« Bon Dieu Jean ! Crois-tu que ce soit le moment de parler de cela ?

\- François, m’as-tu fouetté à Toulon ?

\- Oui, Jean, avoua Javert, lassé. Oui, je t’ai fouetté pour indiscipline. Deux fois. Mais je ne t’ai jamais bastonné.

\- Qu’avais-je fait ?

\- Le terrible Jean-le-Cric, classé comme_ « homme dangereux. »_ Tu m’as manqué de respect deux fois. Tu ne t’en souviens pas ?

\- J’ai été bastonné et fouetté si souvent pour des manques de respect. Je ne me souviens pas de toi.

\- Et de mes yeux Jean ? Te souviens-tu de mes yeux ? »

Javert osa lâcher les rênes, les bêtes se mirent au pas et avancèrent doucement sur le chemin. Il se rapprocha de Valjean, le regardant en face, ses yeux gris étincelaient, deux pierres précieuses illuminées.

Il était rare que Javert se permette de regarder les gens en face. Par manque de confiance, par respect et soumission, par politesse, par habitude. Il ne savait plus.

Le policier se contraignit à feindre la colère, ses yeux brillèrent davantage, d’un éclat insoutenable.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi 24601 ? Tu refusais de baisser la tête devant les gardes. Tu m’as bousculé deux fois et deux fois je t’ai fouetté. De ma propre main !

\- Un jeune garde… Tu avais déjà les cheveux longs ?

\- J’ai toujours eu les cheveux longs.

\- Quel âge avais-tu ?

\- Dix-huit ans ! Mes yeux ne te rappellent rien 24601 ? 24601 ! »

Les chiffres avaient été aboyés d’une voix mauvaise et Valjean se souvint tout à coup. Ce jeune garde aux yeux clairs. Il ne l’avait pas vu, posté contre le mur et l’avait bousculé en effet. Il ne s’était pas excusé et avait craché par-terre.

Le regard dur, les yeux brillants, le garde l’avait puni, aussitôt enchaîné, Valjean avait été fouetté. D’une main ferme.

La deuxième fois, le garde se tenait seul, au-milieu de la cour, la matraque sous le bras, l’image même de l’autorité. Et Valjean, rempli de haine, s’était lentement approché de lui et l’avait bousculé intentionnellement, par désir de vengeance.

Le fouet avait été brutal après ça. Si Valjean n’avait pas été au mitard lors de la révolte, le jeune garde-chiourme aurait souffert mille morts de la main de Jean-le-Cric. Et peut-être n’aurait-il pas survécu à ses six heures de torture.

Jean Valjean se rendit compte tout à coup qu’en effet, il était un homme dangereux, rempli de haine.

Si Monseigneur Myriel ne l’avait pas sauvé…

Javert sut que Jean-le-Cric l’avait, enfin, reconnu. Après toutes ces années. Il eut un sourire sans joie et recentra son regard sur les chevaux et la route. Le fouet claqua, sortant Jean Valjean de sa torpeur.

« C’était toi ?

\- J’allais passer adjudant.

\- A dix-huit ans ?

\- J’allais sauver M. Chabouillet, le secrétaire du préfet de police de Paris.

\- Tu étais déjà dans la garde à dix-huit ans ? »

Javert leva les yeux au Ciel et sourit en voyant la neige retomber doucement, enveloppant la campagne de Montreuil de son manteau hivernal. Il faisait froid. Il faisait rarement froid à Toulon, mais lorsqu’il faisait froid, le froid était si vif que le garde-chiourme voyait ses doigts devenir bleus.

Javert n’aimait pas le froid.

« Mais pourquoi étais-tu là si jeune ?, demanda Valjean, insistant.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas, monsieur le maire ?, répondit ironiquement Javert. Vous n’avez pas lu mon dossier ?

\- Honnêtement, je me suis arrêté à Toulon, à ton poste de garde-chiourme.

\- On a bien du vous en parler mais vous avez oublié, monsieur. Les forçats ont leur passeport jaune qui les marque à vie de leur infamie, moi c’est ma naissance mon passeport jaune...et mon infamie.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je suis né en prison. A Toulon. Ma mère était une gitane, une prostituée, et mon père était un voleur condamné au bagne. J’ai grandi parmi les forçats et les gardes. J’ai choisi mon camp dés que je fus capable de comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait.

\- François, je l’ignorais.

\- Je connais par cœur toutes les cellules du bagne de Toulon, j’y ai appris à marcher. »

L’image d’un enfant perdu dans la chiourme, surveillé par les gardes horrifia Valjean. Javert avait eu une enfance difficile.

« Comment est-ce possible qu’aucune bonne âme ne t’ait sorti de cet Enfer ?

\- Je suis le fils d’une gitane ! Il n’y a eu que le directeur de la prison puis M. Chabouillet pour s’intéresser à moi et me donner ma chance ! »

La main de l’inspecteur se crispait sur le manche du fouet, prêt à fouetter violemment, tremblante de colère. Valjean la vit et posa la sienne dessus, enveloppant les doigts et serrant doucement.

« Elle serait fière de voir l’homme que tu es devenu aujourd’hui, François. »

Javert ne répondit pas, il fit accélérer le pas aux chevaux. Des images de Toulon lui revenaient et il détestait cela. Sa mère, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs...rasés par le barberot. Il la regardait perdre ses boucles et lui sourire avec gentillesse tandis que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle voulait lui donner confiance… Les forçats étaient des géants vêtus de rouge et les gardes des montagnes de gris. On l’appelait le gitan…

Javert se secoua pour clore cette discussion qu’il détestait tant.

« Il s’en est fallu de peu que je ne sorte jamais de cet Enfer…, murmura Javert en reprenant sciemment les propres mots de Valjean. Un simple hasard m’a permis d’en sortir. Sinon, je serais peut-être devenu un scélérat...un forçat…

\- Les forçats ne sont pas tous des scélérats, François, fit la voix, douloureuse de Valjean.

\- Tu es le seul à me l’avoir prouvé, Jean. Le seul à ne pas m’avoir... »

Javert ne put finir sa phrase, étouffé par l’émotion. Intacte malgré les années. Cela le décontenança.

« J’étais au mitard, rappela Valjean. Sinon, j’aurai peut-être fait pire que les autres.

\- Alors tu m’aurais tué. Il ne leur restait qu’à faire cela. Ils m’avaient déjà brisé.

\- Ho François ! »

Ils arrivaient au couvent. La discussion fut abandonnée...pour le moment… Valjean se promit d’en reparler avec Javert. Il y avait ici des douleurs à apaiser.

Un domestique se chargea de la voiture et des chevaux. Un laïc vivant à l’extérieur de l’enceinte religieuse, un oblat. Puis une nonne vint les accueillir pour les mener jusqu’à la mère supérieure.

Elle fut surprise de voir deux hommes là où elle n’en attendait qu’un mais elle accepta de les laisser rencontrer Sœur Simplice ensemble. En souvenir de M. Madeleine, un brave homme qui avait œuvré pour Dieu avec tant de soin durant tant d’années.

De toute façon la pauvre âme était aveugle dans sa vieillesse.

Valjean songeait qu’il suffisait que l’inspecteur se taise et tout se passerait bien. Mais Javert allait-il accepter de se taire et de le laisser mener la discussion ?


	10. SCÈNE X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sœur Simplice et Fantine... Seuls les prêtres peuvent confesser des âmes mais ne pourrait-on imaginer un rapprochement ? Durant les nuits de fièvre et de maladie ?

La Mère Supérieure introduisit les deux hommes dans le chauffoir du couvent. Une des rares pièces chauffées du couvent, une des seules vraiment agréables à vivre pour une vieille dame affaiblie.

Puis, elle prévint la seule silhouette tout de noir vêtue, présente dans la pièce, que M. Madeleine était arrivé. On avait préféré lui parler de M. Madeleine et non de M. Valjean. La vieille femme perdait parfois la mémoire et si elle se souvenait de M. Madeleine avec acuité, il ne servait à rien d’encombrer son esprit fatigué avec des informations inutiles. M. Madeleine restait M. Madeleine.

La silhouette se retourna et sourit dans le vague. Les deux hommes furent touchés de voir les dégâts de la vieillesse sur cette pauvre femme. Elle était aveugle et tendait les mains en tremblant. Des mains déformées par l’âge et les rhumatismes.

La mère supérieure s’en alla en leur soufflant au passage d’être doux avec la pauvre âme.

Valjean se précipita sur sa vieille amie, il saisit les mains tendues de la malheureuse et lui rendit son sourire. Même si elle ne le voyait pas.

« Ma Sœur, comment vous portez-vous ?, demanda M. Madeleine, d’une voix si douce que Javert en fut un instant saisi.

\- Cher M. Madeleine ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir avant ma mort. Je vais bien, grâce à Dieu. Restez près de moi. »

Valjean ne lâcha pas les pauvres mains et s’assit au côté de la nonne. Javert resta debout contre le mur, attentif et muet.

« Et M. Madeleine ? J’ai beaucoup prié pour vous et votre âme. Je suis tellement heureuse de ne pas vous savoir en prison.

\- Je vais bien, ma sœur.

\- Dieu en soit loué ! Cela apaise mes craintes. Dieu me pardonnera ma faiblesse.

\- Dieu a déjà pardonné, souffla Valjean en se penchant sur la pauvre âme en souffrance.

\- Un vœu est un vœu. Brisé deux fois. Dieu me pardonnera… J’en ai l’espoir aujourd’hui.

\- Vous m’avez sauvé. Vous avez sauvé la fille de Fantine. Ce fut un acte de grâce. Charitable. Merci ma sœur. »

Valjean embrassa les mains de Sœur Simplice avec dévotion et la vieille dame pleura tout à coup.

« Merci d’être venu me voir, M. Madeleine. Vous êtes sans cesse dans mes pensées. Vous êtes ma seule faute. Mais ce terrible homme ne vous a pas capturé donc ? »

Javert avait tressailli et doucement il leva la tête, captant le regard tendu de Valjean. Il n’avait rien compris au discours de la vieille femme mais là son esprit logique se mettait en marche.

« Non, il ne m’a pas capturé, admit Valjean, fixant intensément Javert, le priant de se taire par l’éclat de ses yeux d’azur. Jamais ! Grâce à vous !

\- Dieu m’a pardonné mes mensonges sinon il ne vous aurait pas sauvé de lui. Dieu miséricordieux ! Béni soit son Nom !

\- Je prie le Seigneur de vous accueillir en son sein pour votre courage, ma sœur. Vous m’avez sauvé et vous avez sauvé ainsi la fille de Fantine, répéta Valjean, inlassable.

\- Que Dieu vous entende, M. Madeleine ! »

La vieille femme pencha la tête, perdue dans une prière. Javert ne quittait pas des yeux Valjean, il avait compris, du moins il le pensait. Il n’avait pas oublié la fuite de Madeleine. Chaque instant de sa chasse à l’homme dans la ville était resté gravé dans sa mémoire. Sœur Simplice lui assurant qu’il n’y avait personne lui avait-elle menti ? Javert en fut choqué !

Il vénérait la sainte femme pour son vœu de vérité. Aussi inflexible que lui ! Avait-elle failli ? Comme lui ?

Il comprenait alors le désespoir de la malheureuse, il avait traversé le même et continuait à en souffrir. Un policier corrompu et complice d’un forçat évadé.

Ses yeux étincelants étaient posés sur Valjean. Combien s’était sacrifié pour l’aider ?

Enfin la chère femme se reprit et revint au présent. A M. Madeleine. A la raison de sa venue.

« On m’a lu votre lettre M. Madeleine. On m’a expliqué votre démarche. Vous venez m’interroger sur Fantine ?

\- Oui, ma sœur.

\- Nous avons reçu des courriers il y a quelques mois sur cette malheureuse. De la part d’une certaine baronne Euphrasie de Pontmercy.

\- La fille de Fantine. Cosette voulait connaître la vérité sur sa mère.

\- Triste vérité, monsieur Madeleine ! Nous lui avons raconté tout ce que nous savions de sa mère et de sa mort. Que veut-elle savoir de plus pour vous avoir envoyé ? Sa mère était une pauvre âme égarée dont la mort fut une délivrance. Je prie le Ciel de l’avoir accueillie en sa Sainte garde. Cette malheureuse a bien souffert et sa vie fut une terrible épreuve.

\- Cosette veut retrouver son père, expliqua Valjean, essayant désespérément de faire avancer l’interrogatoire.

\- Son père ? »

La vieille femme sursauta, surprise.

« Savez-vous quelque chose sur le père de Cosette, ma sœur ?

\- Fantine m’a surtout parlé de sa fille. Cosette. Pauvre Fantine ! Elle parlait de Cosette et de sa santé fragile. Elle parlait de ses espoirs de revoir sa fille avant de mourir. Nous avons beaucoup prié pour son rétablissement. Vous vous souvenez M. Madeleine ?

\- Oui, je m’en souviens, ma sœur. Et son père, ma sœur ? Fantine a du vous parler de l’homme qu’elle a aimé. C’est certain.

\- Pauvre Fantine ! J’ai toujours prié pour elle. Et je continue à prier aujourd’hui. »

Javert bouillait, littéralement. Valjean était trop doux et ses questions trop décousues. Il bouillait et rongeait son frein. Un regard appuyé de Valjean le retenait. Impératif ! Léonin ! Javert se contenait et baissait la tête humblement.

« Vraiment ma sœur ?, s’étonna M. Madeleine. Fantine ne vous a rien dit de cet homme ?

\- Fantine parlait peu de sa vie. Je ne vois pas. Elle parlait de sa fille. Je suis désolée, M. Madeleine, vous êtes venu rien que pour cela ?

\- Oui, ma sœur. J’espérais beaucoup, avoua Valjean déçu.

\- Je suis navrée, M. Madeleine. Mais Fantine était si malade, elle parlait de sa fille, de son amour pour elle, elle s’excusait de sa vie de pécheresse. On priait toutes les deux. Une malheureuse égarée mais elle aimait Dieu ! Nous avons beaucoup prié ensemble. »

Javert n’y tint plus. Il s’avança dans la pièce, faisant claquer ses bottes. Valjean leva les yeux au Ciel, agacé. La vieille femme pâlit, terrifiée.

« Qui est là ?

\- Ma sœur, réfléchissez mieux ! Fantine a du vous parler !

\- Inspecteur Javert ! »

Elle aurait reconnu la voix entre mille et le souvenir de la longue silhouette noire lui revint en mémoire. Horrible !

« Un homme a du la séduire, continua Javert, de sa voix de policier, profonde et tranchante. Son nom ! Fantine a du vous le dire ! Durant vos satanées prières.

\- Javert !, opposa durement M. Madeleine.

\- Je ne sais rien de ça, inspecteur. »

Javert sentait la peur irrationnelle monter chez la pauvre femme et la colère faire de même chez Valjean. Le policier se savait impressionnant. Mais ce verbiage avait poussé à bout sa patience. Il se préparait à faire les cent pas pour se reprendre…

Mais il se mit à genoux devant la vieille nonne et d’une voix douce, inhabituelle chez lui, il expliqua :

« Ma sœur, je prie le Ciel moi aussi. Je le prie tous les jours de ma vie pour que ma conduite soit toujours juste. Mais je me suis perdu au regard de Dieu lorsque j’ai condamné à mort Fantine. Je le supplie de me pardonner. »

Cela calma la nonne. Valjean s’assit à nouveau, il avait été prêt à jeter hors de la pièce Javert. La sœur, aveugle, leva la main à la recherche du policier. Elle trouva le visage vieilli de Javert et le caressa, le touchant, retrouvant le front haut, le nez fort, les favoris épais. Javert fermait les yeux comme un chat qu’on caresse...ou un chien qu’on flatte…

« Dieu est infinie douceur, infinie miséricorde. Écoutez M. Madeleine !

\- L’inspecteur n’écoute pas, ma sœur, rétorqua Valjean. Il a du mal à se pardonner lui-même.

\- Alors il faut prier le Seigneur de toute son âme !, reprit Sœur Simplice. Le prier encore et encore ! »

Elle essayait de convaincre et de se convaincre. Une âme désespérée de s’être perdue.

« J’ai promis à Cosette de lui retrouver son père, ma sœur. J’y passerai le reste de ma vie, s’il le faut ! Je me tuerai à la tâche, je le jure !, lança Javert, menaçant, toujours aux genoux de la nonne.

\- Inspecteur ! Je vous en prie !, » gronda Valjean.

Et toujours Valjean se demanda si Javert avait été honnête, vraiment, ou s’il ne s’était agi que d’une comédie bien menée. Il avait affirmé être bon à faire parler les gens et ce fut le cas.

« Fantine ne m’a jamais rien dit de sa vie, mais elle avait souvent le délire. Elle divaguait. Mais peut-on prendre en compte les délires d’une pauvre malheureuse ? Elle souffrait tellement inspecteur ! Ses paroles n’étaient destinées qu’à Dieu !

\- Les délires recèlent parfois la simple vérité… Que vous a-t-elle dit ma sœur ? »

Une voix doucereuse, Javert jouait-il un rôle ?

Valjean contemplait la scène, abasourdi.

L’inspecteur Javert, à genoux, les mains de la nonne caressaient ses cheveux maintenant et Javert la laissait faire, concentré sur les paroles de la vieille femme.

« Elle rêvait parfois la pauvrette. Elle rêvait d’une autre vie avec un mari et sa fille.

\- Un mari ? Il devait bien avoir un nom ce mari ?

\- Voyons… Il s’appelait Félix… Oui Félix Tholomyès… Fantine l’aimait toujours tendrement et elle est morte en l’aimant encore.

\- Félix Tholomyès ?, répéta Javert, la voix revenue à la normale, plus froide, plus sèche.

\- Je ne sais rien de plus, inspecteur. Elle l’appelait dans son délire. Et je priais pour le repos de son âme tourmentée.

\- Où se sont-ils connus ?, demanda Javert, ne voulant surtout pas laisser la nonne repartir dans ses histoires de prières à n’en plus finir.

\- Je ne sais pas, inspecteur. Ils se sont aimés tendrement. C’est en tout cas ce que j’ai compris à son rêve. Je ne sais rien de plus, inspecteur.

\- Je vous remercie ma sœur. »

Javert avait compris qu’il ne tirerait rien de plus de ce témoin, il allait se relever mais les deux mains tremblantes de la vieille femme le retinrent. Elle semblait affolée tout à coup. Javert captura les doigts et les serra, pour la calmer. Surpris de ce retournement de situation. Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux pour parler doucement et se comporter paisiblement.

« Inspecteur, je vous prie de m’écouter un moment encore !

\- Ma sœur ? Calmez-vous, tout va bien ! »

Javert n’aima pas ça et voulait s’échapper de l’emprise des mains de la vieille femme. Il jeta un regard mécontent à Valjean qui haussa les épaules impuissant.

« Inspecteur, je vous prie de me pardonner. J’ai commis un péché contre vous.

\- Vous ma sœur ?

\- Je vous ai menti, deux fois, moi la sœur vouée à la vérité ! Dieu a vu ma faute, je suis contente de m’en laver devant vous.

\- Ce n’est pas à moi de vous pardonner ! »

Ce n’était que cela, pensa Javert. Il serra plus fort les doigts de la nonne. Il ne lui en voulait pas à cette malheureuse mais le policier se promettait une petite discussion avec Jean Valjean.

« Mais je tiens à ce que vous me pardonniez monsieur l’inspecteur !, insista-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas un prêtre. Je suis un pécheur moi aussi.

\- Je vous en supplie, inspecteur. Cette faute me pèse sur la conscience.

\- Je vous pardonne, affirma Javert, pressé de finir cette scène affligeante et de se relever, ses genoux commençaient à le faire souffrir. Dieu vous pardonnera. Ce fut un acte de charité. »

Voilà c’était dit. Javert avait répété les paroles de soutien de M. Madeleine. Mais la femme le foudroya sans pitié.

« Merci inspecteur. Je peux mourir en paix. Dieu voit, Dieu sait, Dieu pardonne ! Dieu vous pardonnera la mort de Fantine.

\- Pardon ma sœur ?, blêmit Javert.

\- Vous êtes un criminel, inspecteur. Vous avez tué la malheureuse Fantine. Mais c’était dans la colère ! D’ailleurs, vous ne vous êtes même pas préoccupé de son sort. »

Le sourire si doux de la nonne fit souffrir horriblement Javert. Le sourire d’un ange venu l’accuser devant Dieu.

« Vous devez prier Dieu, inspecteur ! Avec toutes vos forces. Il vous pardonnera si vous y mettez de votre cœur.

\- Je…

\- Dieu voit, Dieu sait, Dieu pardonne ! Dieu vous pardonnera, soyez-en assuré. Si vous croyez en la rédemption et en la prière. Cela va de soi. »

Javert se releva précipitamment, comme mordu par un serpent et quitta la pièce. Il s’enfuyait littéralement. Valjean le vit partir avec inquiétude, il rêvait de courir à ses trousses, de le rattraper et de l’apaiser mais il dut rester encore un peu avec Sœur Simplice. La pauvre ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait et paniquait également.


	11. SCÈNE XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le temps des remords est enfin venu pour l'inspecteur Javert ! Heureusement M. Madeleine est là !

M. Madeleine resta à bavarder avec la vieille nonne. Il lui raconta les années avec Cosette, la beauté de l’enfant devenue une jeune fille, puis une jeune mère. La sœur se sentait tellement soulagée et radieuse de savoir que la rupture de son vœu avait eu de si heureuses conclusions.

Dieu voit, Dieu sait, Dieu pardonne ! Mais pardonnera-t-il à l’inspecteur Javert ?

Javert avait quitté le couvent, bouleversé. Il avait tué cette femme, Fantine, par inadvertance, par colère. Un meurtrier ! Indifférent à son crime ! Il ne s’en était jamais vraiment rendu compte. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Dans la voix éraillée de cette vieille femme aveugle, vêtue de noir, un voile blanc sur ses cheveux.

Bien sûr, la pensée de Fantine était une pensée dérangeante. Quand le policier y songeait, mais il y songeait si rarement. Une triste coïncidence ! Une femme malade ! Bah ! Et sa mort n’était que la délivrance d’une vie fondée sur le péché.

Une prostituée ?

Quelle importance ?

Une punaise de moins ?

La belle affaire !

Voilà ce que l’inspecteur se disait lorsque la pensée de Fantine, morte sur son lit de douleur venait le dérangeait, comme la mouche venait déranger le coche.

Bien sûr, Javert avait pleuré en suppliant Cosette de lui pardonner la mort de sa mère. Ce ne furent pas des larmes de complaisance. Le policier était désolé d’avoir provoqué la mort de cette femme.

Même si…

Même si, toujours au fond de lui, il y avait cette idée fermement ancrée que l’innocence protégeait de tout, cette femme n’était pas innocente et ce furent ses péchés qui la menèrent là. Elle ne mourut que parce que Dieu l’avait voulu. Javert n’avait été qu’un simple catalyseur.

Mais aujourd’hui ?!

Aujourd’hui, Dieu était venu le condamner par la voix de cette femme sainte. Un meurtrier. Dieu voit, Dieu sait, Dieu pardonne ! Javert était désespéré.

Si la Seine avait été là...si le policier avait eu son pistolet...s’il trouvait une corde assez longue pour son cou…

Javert errait dans le jardin enneigé du couvent et aperçut tout à coup un calvaire posé dans le parc. Grand et imposant. Le policier se mit à genoux devant lui.

Prière d’un pécheur ! Sodomite, inverti, suicidaire, meurtrier ! Dieu voit, Dieu sait, Dieu pardonne ?

Javert ferma les yeux et pria, récitant des Notre Père en boucle, le cœur en déshérence et l’esprit affolé, battant la campagne comme un hibou perdu dans la lumière du jour.

La main de Valjean, large et ferme, posée sur son épaule, le sortit de sa transe. Il leva des yeux égarés sur son ami, son amant. Les yeux de la nuit de la Seine, les yeux de la mort. Valjean sursauta et força Javert à se relever. Dieu merci ! Javert n’était pas armé, Dieu sait ce qu’il aurait fait s’il avait eu des pistolets ! Valjean entraîna avec douceur l’inspecteur jusqu’à la voiture.

Les chevaux avaient été placé dans l’écurie, bien au chaud et bien nourris. Le frère oblat avait veillé à leur confort et la voiture était prête au départ.

Javert était trempé et tremblait. Fièvre ? Peur ? Désespoir ? Un peu de tout cela à la fois. Mais Valjean ne savait pas quoi dire. Pour une fois, monsieur le maire ne trouvait pas les mots.

Si Javert avait été lui-même, il aurait eu un commentaire sarcastique, mais il était incapable de réfléchir posément, perdu dans un tourbillon de pensées néfastes.

Valjean tint par la main Javert pour le faire monter à la place du passager et lentement l’ancien forçat se posta comme conducteur, saisissant le fouet d’une main ferme.

Les chevaux partirent d’un bon trot. Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent, le temps pour Javert de revenir à lui. De secouer sa torpeur et d’écarter la mort.

Quelque part, le policier était horrifié de découvrir que le suicide n’était pas écarté de ses projets. Une porte toujours ouverte dans l’échelle des possibilités.

« Aurait-elle vécu ?, demanda-t-il, la voix rauque et brisée.

\- Non François, répondit doucement Valjean, en articulant avec soin, comme lorsqu’on parle à un enfant. Et tu le sais très bien !

\- Oui, mais aurait-elle vécu plus longtemps si je... »

Javert étouffait, il ouvrit son col de cuir, dévoilant la peau palpitante de sa gorge.

« Oui, elle aurait vécu quelques heures, peut-être quelques jours, de plus. La présence de sa fille l’aurait peut-être sauvée. »

Valjean ne voulait pas mentir à Javert. Les médecins avaient été confiants à un moment mais l’attente après sa fille, les ravages plus rapides de la tuberculose avaient précipité sa mort. Personne ne pouvait vraiment savoir si elle aurait pu vivre…

« Vous m’avez demandé trois jours. Vous l’auriez sauvée.

\- Je ne suis pas un saint François ! »

Valjean n’aimait pas le regard illuminé, et effrayé, que Javert posait sur lui. Il n’aimait pas l’utilisation soudaine du vouvoiement imposant une distance entre eux.

« Je n’aurai fait que retarder l’échéance.

\- Allons à l’hôpital !, » lança tout à coup Javert, la voix dure.

Le ton était déterminé.

Le changement soudain de sujet et de ton surprirent Valjean mais l’ancien forçat fut heureux de retrouver l’inspecteur Javert.

Toujours inquiet pour son chef de la police, M. Madeleine prit la route pour l’hôpital. Il la connaissait bien, l’ayant pris de nombreuses fois durant son mandat. La charité de M. Madeleine n’était pas une rumeur.

Ce fut une fois arrivés à l’hôpital que Valjean avoua à Javert la mort de l’aumônier qui rencontrait Fantine. Le secret de la confession était mort avec lui.

Mais cela n’ébranla pas l’inspecteur. Javert exhiba son insigne de divisionnaire auprès des infirmières chargées de l’accueil des malades, et demanda, non exigea, le dossier médical concernant la femme nommée Fantine. Impératif !

Le sourire amical de M. Madeleine calma les craintes du personnel de l’hôpital. Javert était une tempête qui effrayait et bouleversait.

Il fallut attendre un peu, le temps de fouiller les archives. Valjean s’assit, posé, acceptant avec son sourire bienveillant la tasse de thé apportée par une infirmière. Monsieur le maire n’avait fait que du bien dans cet endroit. On s’en souvenait et on l’avait reconnu.

Quant au farouche inspecteur, son impatience se manifestait dans le bruit de ses bottes claquant le sol avec régularité. Nul n’aurait osé le perturber dans ses sombres méditations.

Valjean le regardait, étonné et impressionné, de le voir aussi irascible. L’inspecteur Javert était de retour !

Et Valjean se souvenait du jour de la mort de Fantine… Javert et son sourire de fauve, si horrible à voir, montrant tout le mal du bien. Cet archange Saint Michel horrible dans sa grandeur. Incapable de prononcer des mots clairs tellement il éructait de joie malsaine. Il tutoyait M. Madeleine d’une voix si méprisante.

Il avait hurlé sur la pauvre Fantine, n’ayant aucune pitié pour la pauvre femme. Et Valjean plaidait pour le calme. Il priait pour parler bas à l’inspecteur, sachant l’effet que ses paroles allaient avoir sur la malade. Il priait pour trois jours ! Trois jours pour ramener la fille de Fantine et peut-être sauver cette malheureuse.

Mais Javert n’entendait rien. Il était perdu dans sa joie de tenir son forçat. Il se vengeait de l’humiliation que M. Madeleine lui avait fait subir dans le commissariat le soir de l’arrestation de Fantine.

Quel dommage que les deux hommes n’avaient pu passer au-delà de leur inimitié pour le bien d’une malheureuse femme malade !

Et aujourd’hui, Valjean avait l’impression désagréable de revivre la même scène en voyant l’air farouche et les yeux étincelants de colère de l’inspecteur Javert.

Le temps passa lentement. Une nouvelle infirmière s’approcha de M. Madeleine, avec appréhension, le regard posé sur Javert. Elle venait leur proposer de déjeuner. Midi était là. Valjean remercia gentiment la femme et se leva pour la suivre. Un regard sur Javert lui démontra l’inanité de toute discussion pour le faire accepter un repas. Valjean n’était pas Antoine !

Antoine aurait argumenté, plaidé, grondé jusqu’à ce que l’inflexible inspecteur Javert cède et se soumette à sa volonté. Ce qu’il aurait fini par faire. Comme toujours ! Mais Valjean n’était pas Antoine et ne connaissait pas encore toute l’étendue de son pouvoir sur le divisionnaire, son ancien gardien. Il n’osait pas le soumettre, alors qu’il pouvait le faire plier d’un froncement de sourcils. Mais Valjean ne le savait pas...encore…, alors il laissa Javert à sa colère et à son impatience.

Une heure…

Une heure que Javert passa à faire les cent pas. Ignorant la douleur sourde de son genou, ignorant le bruit que ses bottes faisaient dans ce lieu voué au silence, ignorant l’image de fou qu’il donnait à tous.

Oui, Javert était en colère.

En colère contre lui-même.

La souffrance était toujours présente. Elle irradiait dans son âme. Et en même temps, il était fâché de s’être laissé aller ainsi. Incapable de faire face ! Il était le premier à fustiger ceux qui n’assumaient pas leur faute. Il ne valait pas mieux que ces coupables larmoyants qu’il arrêtait et qui pleurnichaient à ses genoux. _« Pitié, monsieur l’inspecteur ! Pitié ! »_ Non, pas de pitié ! Et s’il ne pouvait pas réparer ses péchés, il pouvait travailler plus fort, plus dur pour essayer de mériter le pardon.

Retrouver le père de Cosette était une tâche qu’il allait mener à bien ! Il le jurait là, à Dieu, d’une voix douloureuse et pleine de ressentiments.

La nonne en aurait été horrifiée mais ce ressentiment ne visait pas Dieu ! C’était contre lui-même ! Lâche de Javert qui ne voyait son salut que dans la mort !

Et chacun de ses pas, chaque fois que ses talons claquaient sur le sol, Javert se répétait _« Lâche » _dans sa tête.

_Lâche, lâche, lâche…_

Une heure ! Le temps pour M. Madeleine de s’asseoir dans la salle de repos des infirmières et des médecins et de déjeuner en leur compagnie. Omelette, pain, vin. Parfait ! Agrémenté d’une discussion de plus en plus animée sur le chômage, le manque cruel de l’usine, la fermeture des écoles. On s’ouvrait à Valjean, on oubliait l’ancien forçat, on se souvenait du maire. M. Madeleine notait les doléances de ses concitoyens, presque à deux doigts de dire qu’il allait en parler à la prochaine réunion de son conseil municipal.

Quinze ans effacés par un repas légèrement arrosé.

Puis Valjean rejoignit Javert, une fois la dernière tasse de thé bue.

Au moins le divisionnaire ne marchait plus. Son pantalon était boueux au niveau des genoux, sa longue station devant le calvaire. Javert était assis et attendait, impassible. Valjean s’assit à son côté, silencieux, puis un homme les rejoignit. Un médecin. Il les salua sobrement et tendit le dossier Fantine à Javert. Aussitôt le policier l’ouvrit et se plongea dans la lecture. Avide.

Valjean avait reconnu le vieil homme et engagea la conversation avec un sourire réjoui.

« Bonjour, docteur Epernon ! Je vois que votre service est toujours aussi bien tenu.

\- Bonjour, M. Valjean. On fait aller. »

Valjean remercia l’utilisation de son nom avec un sourire éblouissant. Enfin quelqu’un le reconnaissait et l’acceptait, et pas comme l’éternel M. Madeleine. Ce sourire gêna Epernon. Le médecin n’avait jamais vraiment apprécié l’ancien maire.

« Vous êtes allés voir Sœur Simplice ?, demanda Epernon avec irritation.

\- Oui, docteur, répondit poliment le forçat. Nous en revenons, elle nous... »

Valjean fut coupé dans ses propos par un cri de rage venant de Javert. Ce dernier se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s’était assis pour sa lecture et s’approcha du docteur, le regard brûlant. Le regard du policier !

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce rapport ?

\- Le dossier de la femme Fantine, monsieur le divisionnaire. »

Javert ne fit pas attention aux propos du médecin. C’était aussi la première fois qu’on employait son vrai titre et non le méprisant _« inspecteur »_.

« C’est un ramassis d’inepties ! Comment osez-vous me donner ça ? Ce n’est pas la vérité ! Elle n’est pas morte ainsi, je l’ai tuée ! »

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, pleins d’amertume et de fiel. Dans sa colère, Javert jeta le dossier sur le sol. Valjean, curieux et contrit, le ramassa prestement et le feuilleta. Le dossier était succinct, peu d’informations personnelles. Il le parcourut rapidement.

« C’est la version officielle que j’ai transmise aux autorités il y a quinze ans !, se défendit le docteur.

\- Je l’ai tuée ! », répéta Javert, douloureusement.


	12. SCÈNE XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour l'hôpital ! Mais que fait donc Javert ? Courez M. Madeleine !

Le jour était si froid, si sombre. Il n’y avait pas de soleil, un ciel gris annonciateur de neige. Une nouvelle journée d’hiver.

Javert, l’inspecteur de police, se tenait droit, au garde-à-vous devant le docteur Epernon, s’accusant avec douleur de la mort de Fantine.

Et Valjean voyait Javert, son chef de la police, demander à M. Madeleine de le destituer. Un homme brisé mais resté droit sous l’ignominie, souriant tristement en jouant avec la poudre à sécher posée sur son bureau.

« Combien de temps pensiez-vous rester en liberté, monsieur le policier, s’il avait été prouvé que vous veniez de commettre un meurtre ?, asséna froidement Epernon. C’était un malheureux accident, sa tête a heurté le bord du lit.

\- A cause de ma colère !, rétorqua violemment Javert, ignorant le tremblement de ses mains. Vous prétendez que nous étions absents, qu’elle était seule, que j’étais sorti de sa chambre. C’est un mensonge ! Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je voulais vous défendre et vous protéger, inspecteur. Je ne voulais surtout pas d’une enquête sur votre implication dans la mort de cette prostituée. Qui sait ce que cela aurait pu amener pour vous ? Destitution ? Prison ? Guillotine ?

\- Je l’ai tuée, murmura doucement Javert, d’une voix épuisée. Il fallait le dire, l’écrire, le prouver. »

Javert se calmait, ses épaules retombaient, il était vaincu, surpris, dégoûté. Un mélange détonant qui le faisait jouer machinalement avec le pommeau de sa canne.

Jean Valjean avait fini de lire le rapport.

On ne savait rien de la vie de Fantine, hormis son âge et sa _« profession »_, mais sa mort était romancée. Accident du à la maladie, cou brisé par un faux mouvement et non un accident cardiaque du à la peur.

La peur effroyable qui avait saisi Fantine à la vision de l’inspecteur Javert et à l’annonce de l’absence de sa fille simplement énoncée par ce dernier.

_Redoutable et cruel inspecteur Javert._

« Pourquoi ?, demanda encore Javert, plus humblement. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Pour vous protéger, répéta le docteur. Venez dans mon bureau, messieurs, et discutons un peu. Voulez-vous ? »

Javert acquiesça et suivit le docteur Epernon. Dans son bureau, l’homme offrit du café et des explications.

« De toute cette ville, le seul homme que je trouvais digne d’admiration, c’était vous, inspecteur. Et le fait que vous soyez devenu le divisionnaire de Paris prouve assez que j’avais raison ! Les autres bourgeois sont corrompus ou stupides. Et, veuillez me pardonner M. Valjean, je n’aimais pas du tout M. Madeleine. Votre vision de la société, votre goût pour les pauvres… Une société où les filles publiques ont raison contre les bourgeois ! Les nantis ! Quel chienlit ! Vous empêchiez l’inspecteur de bien faire son travail ! Alors lorsque l’inspecteur prouva votre duplicité, je l’ai applaudi des deux mains. Et lorsque cette fille est morte, j’ai couvert immédiatement notre chef de la police. Par devoir ! Défendre la loi et l’ordre contre l’anarchie et la lie de la société !

\- Mais tout le monde sait la vérité, » reprit Javert, estomaqué d’entendre ses propres mots dans la bouche d’un autre.

Le docteur Epernon avait la même vision du monde que lui. Un allié !

« Oui, rétorqua le médecin. Mais ce n’est pas la vérité officielle ! Vos collègues ont lu mon rapport et ont clos l’affaire, bien trop occupés à surveiller les débordements dans la ville et la capture d’un forçat évadé. Vous n’avez jamais été inquiété.

\- Je ne me suis même jamais posé la question de ma responsabilité, admit Javert.

\- Ce n’était qu’une fille publique !, répliqua négligemment le médecin. D’ailleurs, vous feriez bien de trouver une belle histoire à raconter à sa fille pour qu’elle arrête de remuer toute cette boue. Sa mère était une prostituée ! Une honte à oublier !

\- C’était une malheureuse créature, lança Valjean, conciliant.

\- Je vous reconnais bien là, M. Madeleine, mais je ne suis pas comme vous. Je n’ai pas d’empathie pour les gens tombés si bas. Quand on veut rester honnête, il y a toujours un moyen, on fait fonctionner sa tête ou on travaille de ses mains. Du travail, il y en a ! »

Javert pensait ainsi. Au fond de lui, quelque chose hochait la tête, acquiesçait violemment. L’ordre et la loi ! Il se trouvait horrible ! Monstrueux Javert !

Sa tête tournait et il se sentait au bord du malaise.

« J’ai donc falsifié mon rapport, poursuivait tranquillement le docteur Epernon. J’ai eu peur pendant quelques semaines qu’on ne vienne m’interroger à votre sujet, monsieur le divisionnaire. Et c’est la première fois qu’on m’en parle. Aujourd’hui !

\- Je vous remercie, docteur, de m’avoir protégé, murmura Javert, sans réfléchir.

\- Ce fut un devoir ! Mais j’ai bien peur qu’il n’y ait rien sur la femme Fantine à part sa mort. Je suis navré, monsieur le divisionnaire. »

Javert se leva, encore étourdi par ce qu’il venait d’apprendre, et s’excusa de devoir sortir de la pièce.

Une nouvelle fuite… Mais il avait besoin d’air s’il ne voulait pas s’effondrer devant tout le monde.

Les deux hommes restés seuls se regardèrent un instant, surpris par le départ du policier, puis le docteur haussa les épaules, mécontent.

« Il semble fragilisé, notre inspecteur, constata le médecin. Dort-il et mange-t-il assez ?

\- Il ne prend jamais soin de lui durant une enquête, répondit Valjean.

\- Et comme il est toujours sur une enquête…, sourit le docteur Epernon.

\- Vous avez le mot juste, comme d’habitude Epernon. »

Valjean rendit le sourire, très M. Madeleine. Le médecin sembla agacé et tourna la tête.

« Vous n’avez pas changé, Madeleine, vos cheveux ont juste blanchi.

\- La nuit de ma crise de conscience.

\- Votre crise de conscience ?

\- Ce ne fut pas facile d’abandonner M. Madeleine pour redevenir Jean Valjean. »

Un sourire doux cachant un abîme de désespoir. Epernon ne fit pas mine de comprendre, personne ne pouvait comprendre une telle tempête sous un crâne.

« Ce fut un acte noble. Idiot mais noble. Je n’ai pas compris cette histoire de Champmathieu mais vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup d’honneur. Vous offrir contre ce voleur...

\- Cependant, la nuit de la mort de Fantine, j’ai failli faire du mal à Javert, » souffla Valjean.

Oui, Valjean avait arraché une barre de métal du lit de Fantine et il avait menacé Javert de le frapper. Un seul geste de la part du policier et Javert se retrouvait à terre, le crâne brisé en deux.

« Il venait de tuer Fantine et n’en ressentait aucun remord, continua Valjean. J’ai vu rouge moi aussi.

\- Je ne pouvais pas lui faire de tort. C’est un homme bien !

\- Je sais Epernon. »

Le docteur fut surpris d’entendre une telle parole dans la bouche d’un homme qui avait été poursuivi toute sa vie par Javert. Valjean hocha la tête, amusé par ce regard étonné.

« Je sais, Epernon, répéta-t-il. J’ai passé cinq ans à travailler avec lui. La mort de Fantine ne fut qu’un malheureux accident. Javert est un homme cruel parce qu’il est inflexible.

\- Un homme dur, implacable, mais un homme droit, honnête. J’ai longtemps espéré le marier à ma fille. J’attendais qu’il monte en grade pour lui proposer la main de ma Cécile. Les hommes honnêtes sont tellement rares. Votre fuite de la ville et son départ précipité ont bouleversé mes plans. Mais il ne m’a pas déçu ! Divisionnaire de Paris à cinquante ans ! Et courageux avec ça !

\- Vous avez l’air de plutôt bien connaître sa carrière, fit Valjean, curieux.

\- Mon ami, le juge Rolland, m’envoie régulièrement des nouvelles de Paris. J’y ai fait mes études il y a des années. Depuis quelques mois, le nom de l’inspecteur Javert revient assez souvent.

\- C’est donc vous qui m’avez présenté le juge Rolland ?

\- C’est un grand ami ! Mais je suis sûr que vous l’avez oublié. Rolland est un homme discret. »

Pour la première fois, le docteur Epernon eut un vrai sourire de joie, dévoilant deux rangées de dents, tâchées par le tabac.

« Et d’ailleurs, je me suis permis une petite expérience à-propos de notre divisionnaire.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Rolland m’envoie les journaux parisiens lorsque ceux-ci contiennent des informations susceptibles de m’intéresser. J’ai donc laissé bien en évidence dans la salle d’attente de mon cabinet médical les différents journaux traitant de la carrière et des affaires menées par Javert. Patron-Minette, Philippot, Montsouris, l’otage qu’il a sauvée, ses multiples blessures… Comment les gens de la ville vont-ils le prendre aujourd’hui ? Maintenant que ces informations ont fait le tour de la ville ?_ Vox populi..._ Mes patients sont bavards et vous êtes les vedettes du jour !

\- Pourquoi monter tout ce plan ?

\- Parce que je n’aime pas qu’on se moque de la loi ! Parce que l’inspecteur Javert fait admirablement bien son travail et que je ne tolère pas que des imbéciles, comme ceux du conseil municipal par exemple, se permettent de le menacer. Ou de le critiquer ! Il est honnête, dévoué, intègre !

\- Et tenace, ajouta Valjean.

\- Si ces histoires peuvent alléger l’atmosphère et lui permettre de traverser les rues sans se faire insulter, alors je serais content de moi.

\- Vous ne m’avez jamais dit votre admiration pour l’inspecteur Javert avant, Epernon.

\- Parce que mon avis sur l’inspecteur ne concernait en aucune façon le maire de la ville, monsieur ! »

**FIN**


End file.
